el comienzo de mi vida
by 3liiza luniita
Summary: Mitzuki es una chica de Tokio que se muda en la ciudad Domino en donde conocera a un joven que se enamorara de el y el de ella un fic de amor y celos mezclado con un poco de naruto "DESCONTINUADO"
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de mi vida

Hola este es mi primer finc espero que les guste está un poco combinado con naruto jijiji ^_^

Los personajes de yugioh y naruto no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jijiji disfrútenlo

Aviso: lo que está en paréntesis es cuando están pensando los personajes o unas notas mías como este N/A ahora si disfrútelo

Capitulo 1

Estaba en mi cama descansando cuando el despertador comienza a sonar, intento taparme los oídos para no escuchar el ruido agarro mi almohada y lo aviento hacia el despertador en eso entra mi hermano.

Itachi: mitzuki ya despiértate dormilona llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases

Mitzuki: mmmm 5 minutitos mas por favor

Itachi: jajajaja no niña dormilona es hora que te levantes

Mitzuki: está bien ya me levante

Itachi: bien tu desayuno estará esperándote abajo así que apúrate MONSTRUO

Mitzuki: ¡OYE! Hermano no me digas así

Itachi: bueno hermanita apúrate si

Entro al baño para comenzar a bañarme, me comienzo a alistar para mi primer día de preparatoria bajo las escaleras para ir hacia la cocina y terminar de desayunar le doy la despedida a mi hermano Itachi y me voy hacia la escuela.

Hola mi nombre es Mitzuki Uchiha tengo 15 años de edad soy un poco alta tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura pero no me gusta tenerlo suelto y poreso lo tengo amarrado y es de color negro, mis ojos son negros (bueno me parezco a mi madre), tengo tez blanca.

Me mude a la ciudad domino antes vivía en Japón Tokio pero me mude porque mi hermano Itachi consiguió empleo aquí, mi hermano Itachi es la única familia que tengo ya que mis padres y mi hermano gemelo sasuke murieron en un accidente de automovilístico y mi hermano mayor cuida de mi.

Llego hacia la preparatoria y voy hacia la dirección para que meden mi nuevo salón, mi nuevo horario de clases y mi número de casillero

Director: buenos días señorita Uchiha bienvenida a la preparatoria domino

Mitzuki: muchas gracias señor director

Director: dime Víctor bueno te mostrare tu nuevo salón y tu casillero

Mitzuki: si gracias

Caminamos por los pasillos y primero me enseño mi casillero en donde puedo guardar mis libros y cosas etc. En eso llegamos a mi nuevo salón el director me dijo que esperara afuera y comenzó a hablarle al profesor y luego a los alumnos.

Director: buenos días alumnos

Alumnos: buenos días director Víctor

Director Víctor: como saben vengo hoy a su salón porque hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna puedes pasar señorita

En eso yo entro al salón todos me observaban pude ver que estaba llamando la atención de todos los chicos del salón

Joey:( babeando) baya que chica tan hermosa

Tristán:(babeando también) tienes razón es muy hermosa y me gusta sus ojos

Yugi: mira hermano tenemos a una nueva compañera y además es bonita jijiji (poniendo un sonrojo)

Yami: si hermano (pensando vaya si que es muy hermosa me pregunto si tendrá novio)

Tea:(pensando que se cree esa chava) mirando a Yami que observaba mucho a la nueva alumna (no dejare que ella se quede con mi Yami) (N/A no son novios tea es su admiradora secreta de Yami)

Algunas chicas me miraban con un TE ODIO pero no me dio importancia

Director Víctor: bueno alumnos quiero que traten bien a su nueva compañera por favor

Alumnos: si director

Director Víctor: bueno porque no te presentas con tus nuevos compañeros señorita

Mitzuki: si mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Mitzuki Uchiha espero que nos llevemos bien

Director Víctor: entonces alumnos profesor me retiro (saliendo del salón)

Profesor: bueno bienvenida señorita mitzuki tome asiento mmmm siéntese alado del joven Yami moto (Yami era el chico más popular de la preparatoria ya que era el más listo y guapo)

Yami :(pensando que suerte tengo así podre conocerla mejor)

Tea:(pensando que como pudo pasar esto maldición)

Camine hacia mi asiento era a lado de la ventana en eso Yami me da una sonrisa y yo le devolví el gesto y me senté en mi banca y un chico güero de ojos cafés se sentaba delante de mi me saludo

Joey: hola mitzuki mi nombre es Joey wheleer

Mitzuki: mucho gusto

A lado de Joey se sentaba Yugi el hermano gemelo de Yami

Yugi: hola yo me llamo Yugi moto y el es mi hermano mayor Yami moto

Yami me miraba con unos ojos que me decían (que bonita eres) me ponía nerviosa y sentía como mi rostro se ponía rojo.

Mitzuki: E...Es…un placer…conocerlos (muy nerviosa)

Tristán: hola (poniendo su mano al frente de mi rostro y moviendo de un lado a otro)

Mitzuki: oh lo siento jajajaja (nerviosa)

Tristán: no te preocupes mi nombre es Tristán Taylor y ella es tea Gardner

Tea se sentaba atrás de mi y Tristán a lado de tea y en frente de Yami

Tea: mucho gusto mitzuki (lo dijo con enojo)

Mitzuki:(pensando ahora que tiene la acabo de conocer y me mira con mucho odio) ah mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos

Todos menos tea: es un placer amiga

Las clases iniciaron hasta que sonó la campana ya era receso estaba guardando mis cosas cuando unos ojos violetas me entretuvieron

Yugi: oye mitzuki quieres acompañarnos a la cafetería

Mitzuki: si claro

Tea:(pensando no porque ahora mis amigos le hablan a esta chica tonta)

Termine de guardar mis cosas y acompaño a mis nuevos amigos, caminamos hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa Joey y Tristán siempre comían tanto y se peleaban también hasta yo me sorprendía

Mitzuki: ellos siempre son así

Yugi: si jejeje todos los días se pelean por la comida

Yo, Yami y Yugi teníamos una gotita en nuestras cabezas (estilo anime)

Yami: oigan y tea

Yugi: estaba con nosotros hace un rato

Mientras Joey y Tristán dejaban de pelear por escuchar a Yami que tea no estaba con ellos

Joey: oigan si es cierto tea estaba con nosotros adonde habla ido

Tristán: no lo se

Mitzuki: mmmm creen que haya ido baño

Yugi: no lo sé creo que sí pero además nos avisaría que iría

Yami: si qué raro ella siempre nos avisa

Tristán: que les parece si la vamos a buscar

Todos: bien vamos

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos a buscar a tea

Yugi: vamos al baño quizás mitzuki tenga razón que este ahí

Fuimos a los baños y los muchachos se quedaron parados enfrente de la puerta

Joey: yo no voy a entrar ahí

Tristán: ni yo

Mitzuki: y quien les dijo que ustedes pueden entrar entrare yo para ver si esta

Todos: si (lo dijeron en coro)

Entre al baño de las mujeres y revise si no estaba tea pero no estaba en ningún lado

Mitzuki:(pensando mmmm a donde habla ido tea)

Salí de los baños y les dije que tea no estaba adentro, nos dirigimos al salón y no estaba ahí en eso sonó la campana que ya había terminado el receso y como ya estábamos en el salón nos sentamos a nuestros lugares y todos los alumnos entraban hasta que entro tea al salón

Yugi: tea adonde estabas te estábamos buscando por todas partes

Tea: lo siento chicos jijiji es que tenía que ir a otro lado lo siento por no decirles

Yami: (con un poco de enojo)¡ la próxima vez dinos a dónde vas si para no perder el tiempo en buscándote!

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la actitud de Yami hacia tea

Yugi: hermano no digas esas cosas tea discúlpalo pero él tiene razón la ultima vez dinos a dónde vas para no nos preocupemos por ti

Tea: si tienes razón lo siento

En eso entro el profesor y continuaron las clases sonó la campana las clases terminaron recogía mis cosas cuando mis nuevos amigos me dijeron si me acompañan hasta mi casa, yo puse una cara de vergüenza mientras tea me observaba con mucho odio.

Joey: vamos mitzuki te acompañamos hasta tu casa si

Tristán, Yami y Yugi: por favor mitzuki

Mitzuki:(nerviosa) ahh está bien jejeje (poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa)

Todos: si

Caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela y nos dirigimos hasta mi casa estábamos platicando cuando tea nos interrumpió

Tea: lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir

Yami: así que te vaya bien (de que no le importaba)

Joey: si lo mismo digo hasta mañana

Yugi: nos vemos mañana

Tristán: hasta pronto tea

Mitzuki: nos vemos mañana tea cuídate en el camino

Tea: si gracias adiós (pensando adiós estúpida quita amigos)

Todos: adiós tea

Tea se fue a una dirección, diferente a la de nosotros

Yugi: no creen que tea se veía enojada

Todos: no

Joey: yo la veía normal

Tristán: si yo también

Yami: a mí me parece que no la veía enojada

Mitzuki:(pensando mmmm raro que tendrá tea)

Mientras en otro lado tea iba enojada hacia su casa

Tea: maldita que te crees por quitarme a las personas a quienes quiero tanto; no dejare que pase eso o no lo dejare así caminando hasta llegar hasta su casa.

Mientras íbamos caminando hasta mi casa al fin llegamos

Mitzuki: esta es mi casa

Todos se quedaron asombrados por ver mi casa

Joey: eres millonaria

Mitzuki: este yo

Lo que no sabían era que mi hermano trabaja en la prensa de kaibacorp en donde seto kaiba era jefe de todo y mi hermano tenía dinero por eso todos se quedaron impresionados por la mansión en donde vivía mitzuki

Mitzuki: les gustaría pasar

Todos:(muy apenados) ah gracias mitzuki pero tenemos cosas que hacer

Mitzuki: tienen razón como nuestros deberes jajajaja entonces nos vemos mañana chicos

Todos: si nos vemos mañana

En eso Yami agarra mi mano y le da un beso y sentí como un pedazo de papel me daba y se acerca a mi oído

Yami: nos vemos mañana en la escuela (casi susurrando para que nadie pueda escuchar) ah algo mas llámame

Me quede parada como una tonta y todos se despedían de mi y vi mi mano que tenía el papel en donde llevaba el numero de celular de Yami, entre a mi casa y me quede pasmada en la puerta recargada mi hermano Itachi no estaba creo que fue a trabajar y llegara tarde

Mientras 4 chicos iban caminando hacías sus casas Joey le pregunta a Yami algo

Joey: oye Yami que le dijiste a mitzuki eh (golpeándolo a un lado de las costillas)

Yami: nada solo le dije que nos vemos mañana a la escuela

Tristán: enserio

Yugi: vamos hermano se que le dijiste algo pusiste como jitomate maduro cuando la besaste en la mano jajajaja

Tristán: si es cierto

Yami: oh vamos ya les dije

Todos: ocultas algo

Yami: está bien (suspirando) le di mi número de celular para que me llamara

Todos: ¡qué hiciste que!

Yami: lo que oyeron además presiento que yo le gusto

Joey: si como no yo pienso que mitzuki debería tener un novio mucho más guapo y ese soy yo

Todos: en tus sueños wheleer

Yugi: además creo que mi hermano te gano Joey

Joey: pues yo Joey wheleer le diré a mitzuki que sea mi novia

Yami: quieres apostar verdad que te parece si que el primero que le diga a mitzuki quien será su novio tendrá que pagar

Joey: mmmm me parece bien cuanto apuestas

Yami: mmmm $50,000 dólares

Tristán y Yugi se quedaron sorprendidos por la cantidad de dinero que dijo Yami a Joey

Joey: ¡que! es mucho dinero

Yami: oh vamos que no puedes o que

Joey: y tú tienes esa cantidad de dinero

Yami: para que sepas tengo $30.000 dólares por estar arruando solo me falta $ 20.000 y listo entonces aceptas wheleer

Joey:(pensando maldición es demasiado no sé si pudiera ganar y tener el dinero además estoy pobre)

Yami: ya decidiste Joey wheleer

Joey: si ya lo decidí acepto Yami

Tristán y Yugi: acepto

Tristán: ya chingo su madre el pobre de Joey

Yugi: si tienes razón

Yami: bien trato y hecho

Yami y Joey se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato

….Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Subí hacia mi habitación para hacer mis deberes escolares, cuando termine de hacer mis tareas me dirigí hacia la cocina porque será que tenía hambre y encontré a la cocinera Jessica.

Mitzuki: hola Jessica

Jessica: oh hola señorita mitzuki en que puedo ayudarte

Mitzuki: solo quería decirte si ya esta lista la cena jiji es que ya tengo hambre y además de estar haciendo tanto tarea

Jessica: entiendo señorita estaría en 5 minutos

Mitzuki: ahh que bien gracias Jessica entonces me voy a esperar

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia mi habitación estaba acomodando mis libretas y libros para el día de mañana en eso me encontré con el pedazo de papel que medio Yami

Recordando

Yami: nos vemos mañana en la escuela (casi susurrando para que nadie pueda escuchar) a algo más llámame

Fin del recuerdo

En eso me puse roja como un jitomate maduro al recordar lo que me dijo Yami mire un rato el pedazo de papel y decidí marcarle agarro el teléfono y marco el número comienza a sonar y escuche una voz varonil.

Yami: hola quien habla

Me quede callada no podía hablar

Yami: seas quien seas no me gusta tu broma

Y colgó di un gran suspiro de a salvo y dije

Mitzuki: ahh (gritando) que estúpida soy me quede callada como una tonta al menos le hubiera dicho ah hola Yami soy yo mitzuki ¿Cómo estás? Pero no me tenía que callar ahhh debería darme vergüenza

En otro lado había 2 muchachos parecidos platicando

Yugi: oye hermano quien era el que te marco a tu celular

Yami: mmmm no lo sé pero no me agrado cuando no contestaba

Yugi: crees que haya sido mitzuki quien te marco y tú le colgaste

Yami: mitzuki ahhh (gritando) no puede ser le colgué a mitzuki soy un idiota como pude hacer eso

Yugi: eso te pasa por no esperar y preguntar quién era TONTO

Yami: QUE DIJISTES MOCOSO (enojado)

Yugi: ah nada jejeje (riendo un poco nervioso) (pensando vaya mi hermano da miedo cuando se enoja) ah mejor me voy adiós hermano

Y Yugi dejo a Yami con enojo en su habitación

Al día siguiente me desperté con el sonido del despertador aun con la cara de dormida me levante y me fui a bañar termine de vestirme y fui a la cocina y ahí encontré a Jessica preparando el desayuno a mí y mi hermano

Mitzuki: ah buenos días

Itachi y Jessica: buenos días

Me senté a la mesa y me sirvieron mi desayuno

Itachi: y bien hermana como te fue el día de ayer en la escuela

Mitzuki: muy bien hermano además hice nuevos amigos

Itachi: en serio vaya me gustaría algún día conocerlos

Mitzuki: entonces un día les diré que vengan a mi casa para que los conozcas hermano

Itachi: bien hermanita así será y será mejor que termines de desayunar porque sete ara tarde MONSTRUO

Mitzuki: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI HERMANO!

Termine de desayunar y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y me fui mi hermano Itachi siempre me decía que porque no me voy en la limosina yo le he dicho que prefiero ir caminando y así fue iba caminando hasta la preparatoria tranquilamente hasta que alguien me llamaba voltee para ver quién era y vi que era Joey y Tristán

Mitzuki: buenos días Joey y Tristán

Joey y Tristán: buenos días mitzuki

Caminamos hasta la prepa cuando nos tapamos con Yami y Yugi

Yami: buenos días muchachos

Yugi: hola a todos

Nos saludamos y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la preparatoria entramos al salón y nos sentamos a nuestros lugares

Joey: ah que bien que hoy es viernes

Yugi: oigan no ah llegado tea

Tristán: oye tienes razón que no va a venir o que

Yami: yo que sé a mi no me importa es su vida si ella quiere venir a la escuela que venga si no pues que tiene de malo no venir además estamos mejor sin ella

Yugi: hermano no hables así

Yami: que yo dije la verdad

Mitzuki:(pensando vaya que Yami es un poco grosero)

Iniciaron las clases todo iba normal hasta que sonó la campana eso decía que ya era receso

Joey: vamos a comer mis tripas están sonando y me estoy muriendo de hambre

Tristán: yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre

Todos teníamos una gotita (estilo anime) en nuestras cabezas caminamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para poder comer algo en eso Yugi dice algo

Yugi: oigan que les parece si mañana vamos al centro comercial a dar un paseo o ver una película al cine

Yami: suena bien que piensan hay que ir no

Joey: si vamos

Tristán: si hay que divertirnos vamos mitzuki

Todos se me quedaban mirando para que tomara mi decisión si voy o no voy

Yami: vamos mitzuki si quieres ir conmigo a ver una película (nervioso) quiero decir con nosotros jejeje

Yo me puse nerviosa y lo pensé un ratito y les dije

Mitzuki: me encantaría ir con todos ustedes será divertido

Todos: si entonces vamos

Yugi: entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada del centro comercial a las 12:00 empunto

Todos: si

Termino el receso y nos dirigimos al salón continuaron las clases hasta que al terminaron

Profesor: bueno alumnos nos vemos el día lunes a algo mas no olviden su tarea nos vemos

Alumnos: si profesor

Y el profe se retiro y también nosotros caminamos hasta llegar una esquina y les dije

Mitzuki: bueno muchachos nos vemos mañana a las 12:00pm no lleguen tarde jejeje (sonriendo)

Todos: si mitzuki adiós

Mitzuki: si adiós (despidiéndose con una mano)

…..continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Comenzó a amanecer aun seguía en mi cama no me quería levantarme tenia flojera era sábado aun quería dormir cuando me acorde que hoy iba a salir con mis amigos miro el reloj

Mitzuki:(gritando) santo dios se me hace tarde

Pues ya era más de las 10:00 me levante de mi cama fui corriendo al baño para bañarme y me comencé a vestir, estaba vestida con unos jeans de color blanco (entubados), una playera rosa en tirantes y mis convers negros me recogí el cabello y me puse una pulsera reloj para ver qué hora era ya eran las 11:00 baje las escaleras y me fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador para ver que había saque un poco de jugo de naranja y agarre una manzana para comer en el camino porque ya era tarde. Me di cuenta que no había nadie en casa mi hermano fue a trabajar y Jessica creo que fue de compras.

Agarre las llaves y me fui tome un taxi y le dije que si me llevara al centro comercial, baje del taxi y camine hacia la entrada y vi que no habían llegado así que me quede esperarlos, estaba recargada en un poste en eso oigo que alguien me llama y eran 2 chicos que estaban llegando apenas.

Mitzuki: hasta que al fin llegan

Estaban llegando Joey y Tristán

Joey: hola mitzuki

Tristán: te hicimos esperar mucho

Mitzuki:(con sarcasmo) no claro que no estoy aquí como una tonta viendo la gente pasar

Joey y Tristán: lo sentimos nos perdonas

Mitzuki:(sonriendo) jejeje claro que si además no estoy enojada con nadie más bien estaré enojada si Yugi y Yami ¡NO LLEGAN PRONTO!

Tristán: a mí me suena que si estas enojada

Joey:(susurrando) sabes Tristán mitzuki se ve linda cuando se ve enojada

Tristán:(susurrando) bueno para ti se te ve linda pero para mí meda miedito jejeje pero si se ve linda hoy

Yo ya que estaba desesperando que no venían Yami y Yugi estaba que explotaría

Joey: oye mitzuki mejor que te parece si entramos y tomamos una soda o algo

Tristán: si vamos

Mitzuki:(suspirando) está bien

Caminamos hacia un puesto de sodas en eso escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba

Yami: hola chicos perdón por la espera

Yugi: lo sentimos jijiji

Yami: nos perdonan es que Yugi se entretuvo en los video juegos

Yugi: ¡que! Eso no es cierto tú fuiste el que se entretuvo en los videojuego

Yami: no sea mentiroso Yugi

Mitzuki: ¡ya! No importa quién se entretuvo si pero no lo vuelvan a hacer ninguno de ustedes (apuntando a los 4 chicos) bien ya que estamos reunidos hay que divertirnos vamos (caminando)

Yami: vaya si que está enojada

Yugi: eso te pasa por entretenerte en los videojuegos hermano

Joey: tenían que ser los gemelos

Yami: cállate wheleer

Tristán: será mejor que caminemos o si no se enojara otra vez y no quiero verla así (poniendo una cara de asustado)

Yugi: ¿que por qué?

Joey: porque nosotros también llegamos un poquito tarde si pero su enojo se hace ver muy linda

Yami: si también me di cuenta de eso ya se la voy a animarla un poco

Yami camino hasta llegar con mitzuki y le dijo

Yami: ya cariño que te parece si vamos a ver una película

Mitzuki: cariño…

Joey: ¡que! Escuche bien le dijo cariño (celoso)

Yugi y Tristán: uhhhh huele a celos

Joey:(sonrojado) yo no estoy celoso

Yugi y Tristán: si lo estas

Mitzuki:(pensando escuche bien acaso me dijo cariño)

Me puse nerviosa cuando dijo eso que olvide que estaba enojada con ellos

Mitzuki: ah será mejor que vallamos a ver una película o algo

Yami: bien vamos oigan ustedes 3 no se queden parados como un par de tontos

Joey: ¡que dijistes!

Caminamos hasta llegar en donde presentaban las películas en eso fui yo la que me entretuve en algo

Mitzuki: vaya que lindo vestido (recargándose en la ventana viendo el vestido)

Yami: mitzuki las películas están en el otro lado

Mitzuki: ups lo siento es que no puedo dejar de ver ese lindo vestido

Yami:(observando el vestido) que te parece si cuando terminamos de ver la película compramos ese vestido mitzuki

Mitzuki: de verdad gracias Yami (abrazándolo)

Yami:(sonrojado) ah sí por nada ahora vamos ah ver qué película vamos a ver

Mitzuki:(dejando de abrazar) si vamos

Yami y yo fuimos con los demás para ver que películas habían

Yugi: que película quieren ver chicos

Joey: no lo sé todas se ven buenas

Estaban estas películas

Don gato y su pandilla, bacalar, desafiando a la vida, el gran milagro, el juego de la fortuna, la leyenda de la llorona, detrás de las paredes, los tres mosqueteros, actividad paranormal 3, contagio etc.

(N/A: estas películas las saque de un periódico en donde venían)

Todos no sabían que escoger en eso dijo Tristán

Tristán: que les parece si la dama escoge

Mitzuki: quien yo

Todos: si tu

Mitzuki: bueno es que les dijo algo a mí me gustan las películas de terror

Yami: ¡que! te gustan las películas de terror

Mitzuki: si me fascinan

Joey: wow eres la primera chica que dice eso todas siempre dicen ¡ah me dan miedo las películas de terror! No eres como tea que todo se asusta

Todos nos reímos por la imitación de Joey como una chica

Yami: bueno entonces vemos una de terror

Yugi, Tristán y Joey: si

Yami: bueno mitzuki cual quieres tú escoges

Mitzuki: que les parece actividad paranormal 3

Todos: si claro

Compramos los boletos y las palomitas y refrescos caminamos hasta llegar a la sala en donde va ser la película

En otro lado había una chica de cabello corto color castaño con ojos azules caminado por el centro comercial acompañada con su mejor amiga ella tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos color miel (conocida como la hermana de Joey)

Serenity: oye tea no es divertido comprar y salir como antes lo hacíamos te acuerdas

Tea: si lo recuerdo

Serenity: te sucede algo tea te ves triste

Tea: no estoy bien

Serenity: tea te conozco algo te paso dime

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una banca a platicar

Serenity: cuéntame amiga

Tea: es que hace unos días llego en la prepa una nueva compañera su nombre es mitzuki Uchiha ahhh (gritando y agarrándose su cabello) la odio ella me quito a mis mejores amigos y a mi amada Yami

(N/A: el nunca será tuyo perra)

Serenity: ay quien se cree esa chica (enojada)

Mientras ambas chicas platicaban Serenity se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba con los demás parados enfrente del cine

Serenity: mira tea (apuntando) es mi hermano que hace aquí

Tea: es Yami y ahí está mitzuki mira sere es la chica de rosa con el pantalón blanco

Serenity: es ella vaya con razón todo el salón les llama la atención ella es muy bonita

Tea: sere no digas tonterías parece que van a ver una película

Tea vio la parte en donde mitzuki abrazo a Yami se puso furiosa

Tea: pinche hija de p… como se atreve a abrazar a mi Yami

Y vieron que entraron al cine

Serenity: creo que tendremos que esperar

Tea: si y cuando salga ya vera

Terminamos de ver la película en eso fuimos a comprar mi lindo vestido hasta que decidimos sentarnos en una mesa en donde varios puestos de comida había

Joey: creo que voy a tener pesadillas hoy en la noche

Yugi y Tristán: no eres el único

Yami y yo solo nos pusimos a reír de las tonterías que decían los demás mientras tea y Serenity observaban a escondidas

Joey: ya tengo hambre

Tristán: yo también

Todos: ¡que! Acabamos de comer palomitas y refrescos y tienen hambre

Joey: si es que esas frituras ni me llenaron

Mitzuki:(sonriendo nerviosa y pensando que tienen en el estomago para comer tanto) bueno chicos ustedes pidan algo ahorita vengo no tardo

Todos: si mitzuki

Camino hacia los baños y entro pero no me di cuenta que me seguían

Tea: vaya si es la quita amigos

Mitzuki: ¿tea que haces aquí?

Tea: que te importa

En eso tea me agarra del cabello y me lo jala

Tea: sere vigila la puerta

Serenity: ah sí tea

Tea agarraba mi cabello y lo movía aun lado a otro

Tea: vaya que lindo cabello tienes es muy sedoso y que largo (sacando unas tijeras)

Serenity: ¿tea no que estás haciendo? ¡TEA DETENTE NO LO HAGAS!

…CONTINUARA…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Hola ha todos antes que nada quiero que me perdonen por lo que acabo de escribir en los capis anteriores sé que me pase de la raya por decir unas groserías por favor perdónenme T_T me quiero morir (llorando a mares) bueno lamento la drama que estoy haciendo jijiji y prometo no poner groserías bueno los dejo con este capi ¡disfrútenlo!

Había cabellos por todos lados no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo de ahí sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Serenity: tea no se ve muy bien

Tea: vámonos de aquí

Tea y Serenity salieron corriendo del baño

En otro lugar había tres chavos platicando y uno distraído

Yugi: Joey come despacio o si no te enfermaras del estomago

Joey: es que tengo mucha hambre

Tristán: Yugi tiene razón come despacio luego no estés quejándote que te duele el estomago

Yami estaba muy pensativo y se dio cuenta que no había llegado mitzuki

Yami:(pensando que es lo que pasa aquí mitzuki no ha llegado adonde habla ido será mejor que la busque me está preocupando)

En eso yami se levanta de su asiento y Yugi le dice:

Yugi: hermano adónde vas

Yami: ahorita vengo no tardo (y se fue caminando)

Yami estaba caminando por todas partes y no encontraba por ningún lado a mitzuki

Yami:(pensando adonde habla ido no la encuentro por ningún lado)

En eso ve a tea y Serenity saliendo de los baños corriendo

Serenity:(corriendo) tea no podemos dejar así a mitzuki

Tea:(corriendo) a mí que me importa sigue corriendo

Yami al escuchar eso corrió hacia los baños y abrió la puerta vio mucho cabello por el suelo

Yami: ¿pero qué paso aquí? Hay mucho cabello

Yami entro a los baños y trataba de buscarme abrió la puerta del baño y me vio sentada y llorando

Yami: mitzuki que ¿Quién te hizo eso? (sorprendido)

Mitzuki: yami que haces aquí este es el baño de las mujeres (llorando)

Yami:(cerrando la puerta del baño) eso no importa ahora dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?

(N/A: yami ya sabía quien fue quien le hizo esto a mitzuki solo le pregunto para saber si era correcto lo que escucho haya afuera además estaba preocupado por mitzuki ah que lindo ^_^)

Mitzuki: yami yo

Estaba por apunto de hablar cuando escucho que la puerta se abre

Chica 1: vistes a Juan saliendo con Sara

Chica 2: si además no hacían buena pareja

Chica 1: porque hay tanto cabello tirado en el suelo

Chica 2: ah no lo sé ya sabes que los baños públicos son un asco

Mientras estas dos seguían platicando había un yami con mitzuki atrapados en los sanitarios

Mitzuki: oh no ahora que hacemos (susurrando)

Yami solo se llevo un dedo en sus labios diciendo (guarda silencio)

En otro lado había 2 chicos riéndose porque Joey wheleer se estaba quejándose del dolor de estomago que tenia

Joey: ah mi lindo estomago me duele

Tristán riéndose: jajaja eso te pasa por comer tan rápido te dijimos come despacio y ahora mírate

Yugi: oigan amigos mi hermano no ha llegado con nosotros adonde estará

Tristán: ni mitzuki tampoco no ha venido

Al oír eso Joey se puso celoso

Joey:(pensando ¿Qué? Yami y mitzuki no están imaginándose a yami y mitzuki teniendo una cita aun pensando noooo tengo que ir a buscarlos)

Cuando Joey se iba a levantar de su asiento sonó el cel. De Yugi era un mensaje departe de su hermano

Mensaje:

Yugi estoy con mitzuki dile a los demás que la llevare a su casa y que no se preocupen nos vemos luego ah algo mas no olvides la bolsa que compro mitzuki (bueno su vestido) nos vemos a casa

Yami

Yugi: no se preocupen amigos mi hermano me acaba de mandar un mensaje y me dijo que esta con mitzuki la va a dejar a su casa

Aun en los baños

Yami: bueno listo le envié un mensaje a mi hermano para que no se preocuparan le dije que te llevara a tu casa bueno entonces vámonos

Mitzuki apenada: ya...Yami

Yami: que sucede mitzuki

Mitzuki: quería decirte si me prestas tu sudadera

Yami: mi sudadera

Mitzuki: si es que no quiero salir así por mi cabello

Yami: mitzuki…. (Pensando tea nunca te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacer) claro

Yami se quito su sudadera y se la dio a mitzuki

Me puse el sudadera de yami me quedaba grande pero no importa era para cubrirme la cabeza pues era una sudadera con gorro.

Yami se asomo en la puerta del baño para ver si no había nadie y dar el aviso que no había gente caminando por ahí, primero salió el y actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada y luego salgo yo. Caminamos hasta la salida del centro comercial para dirigirnos a mi casa

Yami: dime mitzuki fue tea quien te hizo esto

Yo me quede sorprendida en lo que me dijo yami

Mitzuki: yami pero como lo…

No me dejo que terminara de hablar

Yami: que como lo se me entere cuando te estaba buscándote encontré a tea y Serenity saliendo de los baños y pronunciaron tu nombre ahí me di cuenta

Yo me quede callada no quería hablar de esto...

Yami: estoy en lo correcto verdad mitzuki

Mitzuki: si… es la verdad tea me corto el cabello

Yami: entiendo

Llegamos a mi casa me quede parada con yami un rato enfrente de la puerta y le dije

Mitzuki: gracias por llevarme hasta mi casa yami

Me estaba quitando la sudadera para dársela pero él me detuvo y me dijo

Yami: quédatela mitzuki el lunes me la das va

Mitzuki: pero yami hace frio y quiero dártelo además no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa

Yami: no te preocupes además no tengo frio y se como calentarme tan rápido

Mitzuki: ¿Qué? A que te refieres

Yami: a esto

Yami me agarro de mi rostro con sus manos y junto sus lindos labios juntos con los míos

Sentí como mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar nos separamos yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy roja yami dio unas pequeñas risitas y me dijo

Yami: bueno mitzuki entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

Mitzuki: si yami nos vemos el lunes adiós

Yami: adiós mitzuki

Yami se iba y yo me metía en mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro pero enseguida se me borro olvide si mi hermano ya había llegado camino despacio para no hacer ruido en eso una voz me asusto

Jessica: señorita mitzuki ha llegado

Mitzuki:(suspirando) vaya milagro que fuiste tu Jessica pensé que eras mi hermano

Jessica: no señorita su hermano no ha llegado

Mitzuki: ¿Qué? Todavía no (pensando que bien ya me salve)

Jessica: señorita mitzuki y esa sudadera

Mitzuki: es de un amigo (poniéndose roja y recordando el beso)

Jessica: vaya enserio es un amigo señorita o es su novio

Mitzuki: Jessica ¡NO ES SOLO UN AMIGO! (apenada) /

Jessica: entiendo señorita

En eso Jessica se dio cuenta que mi cabello lo tenía corto

Jessica: señorita mitzuki su cabello que le paso

Mitzuki: ah esto es una pequeña historia

Le conté todo lo que paso el día de hoy para mi Jessica era como mi hermana así que le conté todo porque le tenía confianza

Jessica: no se preocupe yo la voy a arreglar su cabello

Mitzuki: gracias jessi pero por favor no le cuente nada a mi hermano

Jessica: está bien señorita no diré nada

Jessica saco unas tijeras (de no se adonde) y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello termino y le di las gracias me fui hacia mi habitación, me metí a bañar para que todos los pedazos de cabello se fueran termine de bañarme me puse mi piyama y me acosté en mi cama a descansar

En otro lado yami ya había llegado a su casa estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama pero con una sonrisa en su rostro en eso entro Yugi ha su habitación y le dijo

Yugi: hermano ya llegaste

Yami: ah hola Yugi

Yugi: ahora que tienes eh tevés muy contento

Yami: bueno si vez que te dije que llevaría a mitzuki a su casa

Yugi: si y ¿Qué le paso?

Yami: bueno es una historia larga

Yami le conto todo a Yugi se sorprendió lo que acaba de pasar

Yugi: no puedo creerlo entonces tea le corto su cabello a mitzuki

Yami: si y no la voy a perdonar nunca (apretando sus puños)

Yugi: además también me dijiste que la besaste a mitzuki eso es cierto eh

Yami: jajaja si es cierto (recordando el beso)

Yugi: vaya el romeo

Yami: bueno ya te conté todo así que adiós

Yugi: ah que malo eres hermano

Yami: adiós ¬¬#

Yugi: pero yami

Yami: te he dicho que adiós

Yugi: ok adiós ¬¬ romeo

Yami: ¡YUGI! (apenado)

Y Yugi se retiro de su habitación de su hermano y cada quien fue a descansar

…continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente me desperté era domingo me levante de mi cama y me fui a bañar Salí del baño me puse mi ropa y tendí mi cama baje las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina para poder desayunar me senté y Jessica me dio mi desayuno estaba comiendo cuando veo que mi hermano entra a la cocina.

Itachi: buenos días

Mitzuki y Jessica: buenos días

Mi hermano aun no se daba cuenta que tenía mi cabello corto yo estaba nerviosa no quería que me viera pero tarde y temprano se daría cuenta y así fue se dio cuenta que tenía corto el cabello

Itachi: hermana ¿pero que te paso?

Mitzuki: ah no se dé que hablas hermano

Itachi: oh vamos no te hagas la tontita que te hiciste el cabello

Mitzuki: ah, ah (nerviosa y mirando a otro lado) que hermano no te gusta me corte el cabello

Itachi: ¿pero porque te cortaste?

Mitzuki: no te gusta que malo eres T^T (fingiendo que está llorando)

Itachi: ¿qué? No, no llores te vez bien además yo no dije que no me gusta tu nuevo corte es solo que te veo diferente eso es todo ya hermanita tranquila (abrazando)

Mitzuki: gracias hermano (limpiándose las lágrimas falsas)

Itachi: bien ahora quiero ver una linda sonrisa de tu rostro y no mas lagrimas

Mitzuki: si hermano (sonriendo)

Terminamos de desayunar mi hermano dijo que iría a trabajar y que llegaría tarde

Itachi: bueno hermanita me voy al trabajo llegare un poco tarde así que cuídate si

Mitzuki: si hermano tu también cuídate en el camino hacia el trabajo y que te vaya bien

Itachi: si gracias

Se retiro mi hermano yo me fui hacia mi habitación para terminar mis deberes escolares agarre mis libros y cuadernos y comencé a hacer mis tereas después de hacer tanta tarea al fin termine

Mitzuki:(suspirando) vaya al fin termine de hacer mis tareas pensé que no iba a terminar nunca

Agarro mis cosas y las meto en mi mochila me estaba estirando cuando mi mirada, se fijo en una sudadera doblada me la quede viendo por unos segundos y mi mente se imagino el beso del día de ayer en la noche que me dio yami, me lleve unos dedos en los labios y sonreí. Agarre la sudadera y olí su aroma es como si estuviera abrazándolo hacia que decidí lavarlo para que también oliera rico.

Y lo haría yo misma Salí corriendo de mi habitación y entre la habitación de lavado metí la sudadera a la lavadora le puse mi detergente y comenzó a lavar termino y lo metí a la secadora ya estaba listo lo saque y lo planche, Salí y me fui a mi habitación para guardarla en una bolsa para dárselo mañana ya había caído la noche, Jessica me llamo porque la cena ya estaba lista así que baje y fui a la cocina me senté y comí termine de cenar le di las gracias a jessi y me fui a mi habitación ya era hora de dormir así que me cambie me puse mi piyama y me acosté en mi cama.

Comenzó a amanecer ya era lunes el día en que teníamos que ir a la escuela comenzó a sonar mi despertador me levante y me fui a bañar, me puse mi uniforme baje las escaleras para ir hacia la cocina comienzo a desayunar y me voy a la escuela, llego a la preparatoria voy hacia mi casillero para sacar unos libros para las clases y guardar la sudadera de yami e iban caminando Joey y Tristán

Tristán: mira no es mitzuki

Joey:(emocionado) adonde

Tristán: ahí tarado en su casillero

Joey y Tristán caminaban hasta en donde estaba yo aun estaba en mis cosas con las puertas de mi casillero abierto, cuando termine cerré mi casillero y Joey y Tristán quedaron con la boca abierta pues ellos no sabían lo que paso el día sábado yo los mire con cara de ahora que tienen y los salude

Mitzuki: hola chicos

Joey y Tristán: mitzuki pero que te paso

Mitzuki: que se refieren a mi cabello me lo corte que no les gusta

Joey y Tristán a un seguían con sus bocas abiertas no creían lo que estaba viendo en eso llega yami y Yugi

Yami: yo en su lugar cerraría la boca o si no una simple mosca se les meta

Yugi: hola mitzuki te vez bien

Mitzuki: hola Yugi y gracias

Yami: bueno vamos a clases o si no se nos hará tarde

Estábamos caminando cuando Joey y Tristán a un seguían con su shock Joey raciono y golpeo a Tristán en la cabeza

Joey: ya raciona cabeza hueca

Tristán: auch eso me dolió y a quien le dices cabeza hueca

Joey: ah a ti además porque mitzuki se corto su hermoso cabello

Tristán: pues la verdad no sé y si no llegamos rápido a clases tendremos reporte y eso no quiero (corriendo)

Joey: espérame Tristán (corriendo)

Llegamos al salón nos sentamos a nuestros lugares correspondientes había llegado Joey y Tristán y se sentaron a sus asientos en eso llego tea

Tea: buenos días chicos y se sentó a su asiento OMG mitzuki te cortarte el cabello ¿pero porque? (fingiendo como si no supiera nada)

Yo solo tenía la mirada abajo con tristeza yami estaba furioso tenía ganas de levantarse de su lugar y golpearla pero no podía ya que su hermano se dio cuenta de su enojo y lo detuvo y si la hubiera golpeado saldría expulsado

Yo, Joey y Tristán también nos dimos cuenta sobre el enojo de yami hacia tea

Joey:(pensando ahora que tiene yami está muy molesto con tea solo porque le dijo sobre su cabello de mitzuki y se enojo)

Comenzaron las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre y mas literatura ya que yo me estaba durmiendo yami me miraba de reojo le daba risa mirarme ya dormida en mi banca

Yami:(pensando se ve linda dormida)

En eso la campana comenzó a sonar yo al escuchar el sonido me levante diciendo

Mitzuki: ¿Qué, que paso? (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro)

Todos comenzaron a reírse y yo me llevaba una mano en la cabeza (y poniendo una cara de avergonzada), el receso comenzó estábamos caminando hacia la cafetería en eso me acorde de la sudadera

Mitzuki: ahorita vengo chicos se me olvido algo en el casillero adelántense ahorita los alcanzo

Yami: enserio mitzuki no quieres que te acompañemos

Mitzuki: no además no voy a tardar bueno al rato los alcanzo (caminando)

Los chicos siguieron con su camino hacia la cafetería en eso Joey dice

Joey: oye yami una pregunta ¿Por qué te molestaste cuando tea le pregunto sobre su cabello de mitzuki?

Tristán: oye cierto yo también me di cuenta de eso

Yami: ah sí es cierto ustedes dos no saben lo que paso el día sábado mira si ven que mitzuki tiene el cabello corto (y los dos asintieron) pues ese día mitzuki tuvo un pequeño problema con tea

Joey: un problema

Yami: si tea fue la culpable que mitzuki tenga el cabello corto, ella se lo corto a las fuerzas cuando mitzuki fue al baño ahí comenzó y además no lo hizo sola

Tristán: a que te refieres que la ayudaron

Yami: si (mirando a Joey) lo siento Joey pero creo que tu hermana la ayudo en esto

Joey:(sorprendido) ¿Qué? Es una broma verdad

Yami negó con la cabeza lo que decía era verdad

Yami: yo las vi saliendo de los baños corriendo

Tristán: pero porque haría algo como eso

Yugi: creen que sea celos

Yami, Tristán y Joey: que dijiste celos

Yugi: bueno no sé si sea cierto

Joey: acaso tea esta celosa de mitzuki

Yami: pero de que

Yo iba caminando hacia mi casillero para sacar la bolsa en donde iba la sudadera de yami en eso una chica me habla

¿?: Hola tu eres mitzuki Uchiha

Mitzuki: si en que puedo ayudarte (volteando) espera tus eres Serenity

(N/A: Serenity va en la misma escuela pero diferente salón)

Serenity: hola

Mitzuki:(poniendo una cara de seria) dime qué quieres

Serenity: solo he venido a pedirte una disculpa se que yo también fui la culpable en lo que paso el día sábado lo siento (agachando la cabeza)

Mitzuki: no te preocupes eso fue en el pasado ya paso además es solo cabello (sonriendo)

Serenity:(sonriendo) entonces me perdonas

Mitzuki: claro amiga

Serenity: gracias y además que llevas en esa bolsa (apuntando)

Mitzuki: ah esto es una sudadera

Serenity: una sudadera y de quien es

Mitzuki: ah (nerviosa) es de yami

Serenity: de yami acaso tú y yami son novios

Mitzuki: ¿Qué? Claro que no solo somos amigos / (sonrojada)

Serenity: jajaja hubieras visto tu cara toda roja dime mitzuki ¿acaso te gusta?

Mitzuki:(mas roja de lo normal) ¿Qué? ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

Serenity: es solo una pregunta dime te gusta sí o no

Mitzuki: bueno yo (cambiando de tema) vamos con los chicos a la cafetería además tengo que entregarle la sudadera vamos sere (corriendo)

Serenity: ¡OYE! No cambies del tema (gritando y corriendo)

Iba corriendo lo más rápido que pude sere me seguía y llegamos a la cafetería, cuando entramos los vimos sentados en una mesa platicando yo me acerco y los saludo

Mitzuki: hola chicos lamento la tardanza

Serenity: hola chicos y hola hermano

Todos: hola Serenity y mitzuki

Mitzuki: ¿hermano? Sere quien es tu hermano

Serenity: este Joey

Mitzuki: wow enserio

Serenity: si Joey es mi hermano mayor

Mitzuki: Joey porque nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana estudiando en la misma escuela

Joey: nunca me preguntaron

Yo casi me caigo de mi silla de la tontería que dijo Joey, todos estamos almorzando y platicando (x) yo estaba sentada ha lado de sere (bueno la mesa era redonda) y también a lado de yami Serenity me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas con su codo y me acerco para que me diga algo

Serenity:( susurrando) mitzuki tienes la oportunidad de darle la sudadera a yami además esta a lado tuyo dáselo vamos

Mitzuki:(pensando Serenity tiene razón tengo la oportunidad ya que Yugi y los demás están distraídos) oye yami (nerviosa)

Yami: si mitzuki

Mitzuki: yami solo quería decirte que muchas gracias (entregando la bolsa) es tu sudadera

Yami: vaya si es mi sudadera

Mitzuki: si te lo traje

Yami: gracias mitzuki

Mitzuki: no gracias a ti yami (sonriendo)

Sonó la campana ya había terminado el receso nos dirigimos al salón para continuar las clases yo iba caminando hacia adelante con Serenity los chicos iban atrás de nosotras en esto Yugi ve que su hermano tenía una bolsa en su mano

Yugi: hermano y esa bolsa

Yami: ah es mi sudadera mitzuki me lo trajo

Yugi: tu sudadera no es la que le prestaste el día sábado

Yami: la misma

Yugi: y no huele a ella

Yami: ¿Qué? (apenado)

Yugi: si que estas sordo hermano te dije si no huele a ella

Yami: yo no estoy sordo (enojado) además no lo se

Nos despedimos de Serenity y nos metimos al salón y nos sentamos a nuestros lugares aun no había llegado el profesor de razonamiento (N/A: jajaja hasta no sé porque puse a mi profesor que me pasa) en eso nuestra orientadora nos aviso que el profe no vino y teníamos una hora libre, los muchachos estaban platicando en eso les dije

Mitzuki: chicos voy a la biblioteca por un libro de física

Joey: por un libro para que

Mitzuki: para adelantarme en la tarea de física además no quiero desperdiciar la hora no tardo chicos

Yugi: claro te estaremos esperando mitzuki

Y así fue camine hacia la biblioteca abrí la puerta, había muchos libros pero ninguna persona adentro, estaba buscando el libro hasta que lo encontré pero como estaba hasta arriba intentaba alcanzarlo poniéndome de puntitas, en eso un brazo agarro el libro voltee para ver quién era la persona en que haya agarrado el libro

¿?: Este es el libro que buscas (entregando el libro)

Mitzuki: si muchas gracias (recibiendo el libro)

¿?: Es un libro de física verdad

Mitzuki: si vine por ella para hacer una tarea

El muchacho en que me ayudo a alcanzar el libro era alto, con cabello largo color blanco y con ojos de color chocolate

¿?: El profesor Héctor (N/A: otro profe que meto jajaja) te da física

Mitzuki: si como lo sabes

¿?: Jajaja es que a mí también meda física ah por cierto mi nombre es bakura mucho gusto (extendiendo la mano)

Mitzuki: un placer el mío es mitzuki (extendiendo la mano) y gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar el libro jajaja ya debería comer danonino para crecer

Bakura: jajaja eres graciosa además no te digas esas cosas una chica tan linda como tú no esta tan bajita

Mitzuki:(apenada) ^/^gracias bueno fue un placer conocerte bakura pero debo irme a mi salón

Bakura: ah cierto tenemos clases quieres que te acompañe a tu salón mitzuki

Mitzuki: gracias bakura pero no quiero que te pierdas en tus clases por acompañarme hasta mi salón

Bakura: no te preocupes vamos te acompaño

Mitzuki: claro

Salimos de la biblioteca bakura me acompañaba hasta mi salón y llegamos como la puerta estaba abierta yami y Joey me vieron acompañada con alguien

Yami y Joey: ¿Quién es él? (celosos)

Yugi y Tristán miraban por la puerta para ver quién era esa persona con quien yo me estaba despidiendo

Yugi: creo que mitzuki hizo un nuevo amigo

Yami: pues su nuevo amigo no me agrada (celoso y enojado)

Joey: estoy de acuerdo con el pelo de puescorpin

Yami: Joey te escuche lo que dijiste (volteando a verlo con una mirada asesina)

Todos tenían una cara de miedo por ver el rostro de yami así

Pensamiento de todos:( yami si da miedo cuando está enojado)

Yugi:(nervioso) hermano tranquilízate

Tristán: vamos amigo bájale a la rabia y tranquilízate además Joey estaba bromeando verdad Joey (golpeándolo a un lado de las costillas)

Joey: vamos viejo solo jugaba (pensando la próxima vez no lo hare enojar jeje si queda miedo)

Afuera del salón

Mitzuki: gracias de nuevo bakura

Bakura: por nada

Mitzuki: bueno nos vemos luego adiós bakura

Bakura: claro adiós

Bakura se retiraba yo entre al salón fui en donde estaba los chicos y les pedí disculpas por la tardanza

Mitzuki: hola chicos lamento la tardanza

Pude ver sus rostros de todos Yugi estaba nervioso Joey y Tristán tenían cara de miedo y yami estaba enojado

Mitzuki: me perdí de algo o paso algo aquí

Yugi:(nervioso) jajaja no pasa nada mitzuki

Mitzuki: enserio y porque yami tiene el rostro con ganas de matar a alguien

Yugi, Tristán y Joey:( más nerviosos que nada) no pasa nada todo está bien jejeje

Yo tenía cara de que paso aquí y fui a sentarme en mi lugar ya que el profesor había llegado continuaban con las clases, yo miraba de reojo a yami si que estaba muy molesto con algo la campana comenzó a sonar ya había terminado las clases, yami guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y Salió sin esperar a su hermano Yugi y a los demás, yo me estaba preocupando así que guarde mis cosas y Salí corriendo para alcanzarlo los demás tenían cara de mitzuki no lo vayas a enojar mas déjalo

Corrí por los pasillos hasta salir por la puerta principal de la escuela, no lo encontré por ningún lado ya se había ido en eso Yugi y los demás gritaron mi nombre

Todos: mitzuki

Voltee y los mire con cara de preocupación y les dije

Mitzuki: díganme que tiene yami

Todos me miraban no sabían que decir y luego llevaron las miradas a Joey el solo se llevaba una mano en la nuca y se ponía a reír nervioso, yo puse cara de que Joey tenía la culpa que yami tenga ese comportamiento (suspire) me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar todos me miraban extrañados

Yugi: bien hecho Joey wheleer mira lo que acabas de hacer

Joey: yo no tuve la culpa

Tristán: si como no

Yo iba caminando hasta mi casa estaba preocupada y triste no sabía que tenía yami abrí la puerta de mi casa y dije

Mitzuki: ya llegue

Camine hasta que una voz me entretuvo

Itachi: hola hermanita ya llegaste

Mire hacia la sala y vi a mi hermano sentado en el sillón acompañado con cuatro personas

Mitzuki: hermano que haces aquí que no fuiste a trabajar

Itachi: estoy trabajando hermanita

Mitzuki: sentado en el sillón sin hacer nada ¬_¬

¿?1: Jajaja Itachi tu hermana sí que es graciosa

¿?2: Vaya que niña tan linda

¿?3: Itachi vaya es tu hermanita sí que se te parece a ti

¿?4: Hmp

Mitzuki:(pensando quienes son estas personas)

…Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Estaba parada en la puerta principal no sabía quién era esas personas estaba muy confundida, mi hermano lo pudo notar en mi rostro y hablo

Itachi: hermanita quiero que conozcas a unas personas importantes del trabajo

Mitzuki: unas personas importantes de tu trabajo

Itachi: si hermanita te los presentare el es deidara (un chico alto, rubio cabello largo tapando su ojo izquierdo ojos azules)

Deidara: hola pequeña

Mitzuki: es un placer (pensando pequeña que ahora me toma como una niña de 5 años)

Itachi: el es sasori (sasori estaba sentado ha lado de deidara es un chavo alto, cabello corto y pelirrojo con ojos café

Sasori: mucho gusto señorita

Mitzuki: mucho gusto (pensando vaya al menos el si tiene modales)

Mi hermano presento a otro compañero de trabajo

Itachi: el es malik ishtar (el es un chavo también alto, cabello un poco largo llegando hasta sus hombros color medio rubio, ojos lilas y piel morena)

Malik: es un placer conocerla señorita

Mitzuki: es un placer conocerlo (pensando que chico tan lindo ^/^ y vaya nunca había visto un chico con piel morena y los mismos ojos que yami y Yugi increíble)

Itachi: bueno hermana y el es mi jefe seto kaiba (bueno ya saben como es kaiba alto, cabello corto color café y ojos azules y un egoísta jajaja)

Kaiba ni saludo ni dijo nada

Mitzuki:(pensando que grosero ojala que tuviera un accidente y que se muera) es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es mitzuki Uchiha la hermana menor de mi hermano Itachi

Todos ya saben menos kaiba: es un placer señorita mitzuki

Mitzuki: bueno me retiro tengo cosas importantes que hacer con permiso

Cuando deje a mi hermano y sus compañeros de trabajo me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y hacer mis deberes escolares, comencé con física ya que tenía el libro, pasaron las horas ya había terminado guardaba mis cosas pero no dejaba de pensar lo que paso el día de hoy por el comportamiento de yami se que estaba muy molesto y eso me preocupaba. Me acorde que tenía su número de celular y agarre mi teléfono y comencé a marcar el numero estaba sonando en eso alguien contesto

Mitzuki: ¡hola yami!

Yugi: hola mitzuki

Mitzuki: Yugi que haces con el teléfono de celular de tu hermano

Yugi: jejeje es que mi hermano siempre deja cualquier lugar su celular

Mitzuki: y puedo saber que haces con el

Yugi: jajaja nada

Mitzuki: ¬_¬ nada bueno como sea esta yami

Yugi: está en su habitación y creo que no quiera hablar con nadie ahora aun sigue molesto

Mitzuki: aun lo esta

Yugi: si

Mitzuki: Yugi por favor cuéntame que paso

Yugi: bueno es que no sé como contártelo mitzuki

Mitzuki: por favor

Yugi: ok te lo diré cuando tú fuiste a la biblioteca por el libro todo estaba bien pero luego todo cambio, cuando mi hermano y Joey te vieron acompañada con un nuevo amigo creo o no sé quien era esa persona quien estaba contigo

Mitzuki: te refieres a bakura

Yugi: así se llama pues yo creo que si su comportamiento de mi hermano cambio a un enojo (N/A: yo diría celos jijiji) y no le agrado nada a tu nuevo amigo y Joey sí que es un tonto

Mitzuki:(suspirando) ahora que hizo Joey

Yugi: bueno Joey le dijo cabeza de puescorpin a mi hermano y lo hizo enojar más

Mitzuki: espera dijiste cabeza de puescorpin (pensando jajajaja ya cálmate mitzuki)

Yugi: si le dijo eso espera no te estás riendo verdad

Mitzuki: noo cómo crees yo no me reiría de eso yo les tengo respeto a ti y tu hermano aunque se peinan igualitos (pensando y si parecen puescorpines jajaja ya compórtate mitzuki) entonces eso es lo que paso

Yugi: si

Mitzuki: entiendo y entonces no puedo hablar con el verdad

Yugi: no lo siento mitzuki

Mitzuki: no te preocupes Yugi entonces te dejo y nos vemos mañana y dile a tu hermano que ya no esté enojado porque me preocupa

Yugi: claro se lo diré a algo más antes que cuelgues bueno tu ya le distes a mi hermano su sudadera mañana te traemos tu vestido mitzuki se nos olvido el día de hoy

Mitzuki: no te preocupes y claro puedes traerme mañana mi vestido entonces hasta luego

Yugi: claro entonces hasta mañana

Mitzuki: si adiós (colgando)

Yugi camino hacia la habitación de su hermano toco la puerta y sonó un adelante, Yugi abrió la puerta y dijo

Yugi: hermano adivina que

Yami: que quieres Yugi que no vez que estoy ocupado

Yugi: uhhh lamento desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo solo quería decirte que acaba de llama mitzuki

Yami: ¡que! Porque no me la pasaste

Yugi: creí que no querías hablar con nadie y le dije que estabas molesto

Yami: Yugi (con un tono de enojo)

Yugi: lo siento hermano

Yami: no importa Yugi pero la próxima vez pásamelo si

Yugi: si hermano a demás le dije todo lo que paso

Yami: ¡qué hiciste que! Le contaste lo que paso

Yugi: si jijiji porque no querías que se lo contara

Yami:(suspirando) como sea ella ya lo sabe

Yugi: si ya lo sabe a algo más hermano aun tienes su vestido verdad

Yami: si esta en el armario porque

Yugi: porque mañana se la vas a dar que mas querías quedártelo para que te lo pongas o que (imaginándose vestido de una chica) jajaja te verías chistoso

Yami:(apenado) YUGI!

Yugi:( aguantándose de la risa) ok entonces mañana se lo das hermano jijiji oye hermano una pregunta ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido sin esperarme a mí y a los demás?

Yami: ah eso tenía algo importante que hacer

Yugi: como que

Yami: tenía que alcanzar a una cierta personita y hablar con el

Yugi: espera no me digas que fuiste con bakura

Yami: bakura entonces así se llama hmp como sea le di su merecido y le dije que no se acerque con mi chica

Yugi:(sorprendido) ¿Qué? Pero porque hesites eso además mitzuki no es tu chica aun no es tu novia hermano

Yami: como sea además yo no dejare que se le acerque

Yugi: si que eres muy protector hermano

Yami: tú ya sabes que te protejo a ti y mitzuki

Yugi: bueno pero golpear a personas eso es malo

Yami: hmp como sea a mi no me importa

(Recuerdo de yami)

Yami iba caminando con mucha prisa buscando a un chico de cabello, blanco y ojos chocolates que hasta al fin lo encontró

Yami: ¡OYE TU!

Bakura estaba dando la vuelta ya que alguien lo acaba de llamar solo sintió un golpe en la mejilla y cayó al piso

Bakura:(escupiendo sangre) ¿pero qué te pasa que te hice?

Yami: hmp que pregunta tan tonta (agarrándolo de la camisa y alzándolo) escúchame bien no quiero verte de nuevo con mi chica escuchaste

Bakura: ¿Qué a que te refieres?

Yami: si que estas sordo (dándole otro golpe) te dije que no te quiero cerca de mitzuki

Bakura: que porque acaso es tu novia o tu propiedad

Yami:(sonriendo de lado) así es y si veo que te la acercas de nuevo te ira peor que lo que ya estas

Y así fue yami siguió con su camino y dejo a un bakura asustado y tirado en el suelo con sangre en su rostro

(Fin del recuerdo de yami)

Yugi: hermano, yami tierra llamando a yami

Yami: ah que sucede

Yugi: ¿qué te pasa?

Yami: nada olvídalo

Yugi: bueno como sea oye ya terminaste la tarea de física verdad

Yami: no aun no cabo

Yugi. Ah que mala suerte quería pedirte un favor si me la pasas hermanito (poniendo ojos de cachorro)

Yami: no hazlo tu Yugi

Yugi: ah no seas malo vamos hermano si

Yami: que no Yugi hazlo tu

Yugi: es que me está dando una flojera

Yami: y crees que a mí no ahora ve hacer tus tareas Yugi

Yugi: ah que aburridos eres (retirándose de su habitación de su hermano) ah algo mas hermano mitzuki me dijo que te digiera esto que ya no te enojes ya que la preocupas

Yami: te dijo eso

Yugi: si bueno adiós hermano (cerrando la puerta)

…..Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Estaba en mi habitación sentada en mi cama tenía en mi mano el teléfono, mire el reloj ya eran las 6:00pm baje hacia las escaleras y fui a ver si mi hermano aun estaba con sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe el egoísta me asome, en la sala aun seguían con sus platicas, medio flojera escuchar lo que decían y entonces mi hermano se dio cuenta de mi presencia y hablo con sus compañeros.

Solo les dijo que no tardaría que iría a un lugar (y no se adonde creo que al baño), camino hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo

Itachi: ya terminaste de hacer tus tareas hermanita

Mitzuki: si hermano y tu todavía no terminas con tus discursos aburridos

Itachi: bueno hermanita este creo que tendrás que soportarlos un poco mas

Mitzuki:(confundida) ¿? A que te refieres

Itachi: se quedaran a cenar hermanita

Mitzuki: ¿¡queeee! Pe…pero porque

Itachi: hermanita tenemos invitados compórtate

Mitzuki:( susurrando) hmp como me gustaría que se murieran

Itachi: dijiste algo

Mitzuki: no (sonriendo) seria genial hermano para conocerlos mejor

Itachi: bien entonces vamos a la cocina para que jessi cocine mas no crees

Mitzuki: si hermano (pensando noo se hace una pesadilla)

Acompañaba a mi hermano hacia la cocina para avisarles a jessi que sus compañeros se quedaran a cenar

Itachi: hola Jessica solo he venido avisarte que mis compañeros de trabajo se quedaran a cenar

Mitzuki:(pensando si se quedaran unos monstruos en mi casa a seguir molestando quiero morirme T^T)

Jessica: entiendo joven Itachi en seguida preparo mas para sus compañeros

Itachi: bien gracias bueno me retiro deben estar esperándome

Mitzuki y Jessica: si continúa con tu trabajo

Mi hermano se retiro le dije lo mismo a jessi y fui a mi habitación no tenia nada que hacer así que prendí la televisión y haber que había y esperar que la cena este lista. Había pasado ya una hora ya estaba lista la cena, baje las escaleras y lo primero que vi eran esas cuatros personas sentadas salude camine y me senté en una silla, todos comíamos algunos platicaban sobre algunos asuntos y uno me hablo

Malik: díganos señorita Mitzuki ¿cómo le va en la escuela domino?

Mitzuki: ah bien gracias por preguntar

Deidara: escuche que esa escuela es muy buena que enseñan bien

Mitzuki: si hay maestros que enseñan bien

Sasori: y también ¿Cómo le va con el novio?

Yo estaba tomando jugo cuando escuche la pregunta de Sasori, casi me ahogo y cuando Itachi escucho lo que dijo Sasori, puso una cara muy seria ya que la pregunta no le agrado nadita

Mitzuki:(sonrojada) no tengo novio (y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro)

Sasori: no como una niña tan linda como tú no tenga novio

Mitzuki: no tengo (sonrojada y nerviosa)

Sasori: creo que también eres popular en tu escuela ya que todos los chicos deben estar atrás de ti

Deidara: si verdad ya que Itachi tu hermano también le pasa eso al trabajo jajaja

Malik: si todas las mujeres van detrás de Itachi

Itachi:(apenado) estas bromeando Malik ya que también hay chicas babeando detrás de tus espaldas

Malik: no soy el único también Sasori

Sasori:(apenado) hmp ¬/¬

Deidara: oigan y no se olviden de mi también soy todo un galán

Sasori: si lo que digas Deidara

(N/A: ah kaiba no le interesaba participar en las tonterías que decían los demás solo se quedaba ahí observando)

Yo ya no soportaba escuchar más me levante de mi asiento y decidí hablar

Mitzuki: gracias por la comida hermano me voy a la cama y nos vemos mañana y fue un placer conocerlos con permiso (saliendo del comedor)

Itachi:( casi gritando) si hermana que duermas bien hasta mañana

Malik: tu hermana es una chica linda y amable

Itachi: si así es mi hermanita ya que no se si se haya recuperado, durante la muerte de nuestros padres y su hermano gemelo

(N/A: ah kaiba ya saben no le interesa participar pero si se sorprendió cuando escucho lo que dijo Itachi y tubo que ocultar su sorpresa)

Deidara: que tenía un hermano gemelo

Itachi: si

Malik: y ¿cómo se llamaba?

Itachi: Sasuke Uchiha (soltando unas pequeñas risitas) lo raro era que ambos eran un poquito diferente

Sasori: ¿a qué te refieres?

Itachi: a que Sasuke era un chico muy serio y agresivo y que Mitzuki era amable y alegre

Malik: jajaja solo lo que cambia es su comportamiento se parece a mí y mi otro hermano

Deidara: tú también tienes un hermano

Malik: jaja si y somos también gemelos pero ya que mi hermano esta en Egipto el lugar en donde nací el también es serio y agresivo y yo ya me parezco a tu hermana Itachi amable y alegre jajaja

Itachi: jajaja creo que tienes razón además como me gustaría viajar a Egipto

Malik: ah te recomiendo que no vayas ya que hace mucho calor ahí

Kaiba:(interrumpiendo) lamento interrumpir su plática pero es hora de irnos (N/A: milagro que habla no creen)

Deidara: cierto ya es muy tarde

Sasori: bueno Itachi entonces nos vemos mañana

Malik: hasta mañana

Itachi: si hasta mañana

Itachi acompaño a sus compañeros y su jefe a la puerta y se retiraron Itachi cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación

Corrí hacia mi habitación cerré la puerta me arroje hacia mi cama me tape con la almohada en la cabeza estaba avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar en el comedor solo lo que quería era desaparecer de este mundo

Mitzuki:(pensando cómo me gustaría estar muerta a ver muerto en ese accidente en donde todos estábamos y estar al lado con mi hermano (llorando) como te extraño Sasuke)(recordando a su hermano)

Pude escuchar que estaban abajo afuera de la puerta me levante de mi cama a un con lagrimas en los ojos, me asome en la ventana pude ver salir sus compañeros de mi hermano y su jefe uno de ellos noto mi presencia miro asía arriba, en mi ventana yo al darme cuenta que me vio cerré las cortinas lo más rápido que pude

Malik:(pensando acaso era mi imaginación o la vi llorando)

Yo estaba parada aun con las cortinas cerradas

Mitzuki:(pensando se dio cuenta, el se dio cuenta me vio llorando)

Fui a mi cama a descansar, ya que era tarde me acomode y comencé a cerrar mis ojos

A la mañana siguiente me levante de mi cama y me fui a bañar y a vestirme y baje para desayunar, le di la despedida a mi hermano y fui directo a la prepa llegue y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón, pude ver que no habían llegado los demás era la primera en llegar así que me senté en mi lugar y me quede observando en la ventana eran un día, el cielo azul, el sol brillando, los pájaros cantando y algunos volando estaba en mis pensamientos y entonces una persona me tapo los ojos al no saber quién era dije

Mitzuki: jajaja esto no es gracioso ya (intentando quitándome las manos de mis ojos)

Joey: jajaja si es gracioso

Mitzuki: ya sé que eres tu Joey conozco tu voz

Joey: vaya la adivina jajaja (quitando sus manos y poniendo su cabeza a un lado de mi hombro)

Cuando pude sentir que sus manos de Joey se quitaban de mis ojos los abrí y mire hacia atrás pero al hacerlo pude sentir algo que no me gusto para nada, al a ver volteado Joey tuvo la oportunidad de robarme un beso, estaba sorprendida pude sentir sus labios juntos los míos yo me levante de mi lugar de un aventón y toda roja le dije

Mitzuki: Joey porque hiciste eso (llevándose ambas manos en la boca) tú me besaste

Joey: yo… mitzuki… perdóname no debí hacer eso lo siento

Yo estaba sorprendida y roja en lo que acaba de pasar, no sabía qué hacer si insultarlo o darle una bofetada en eso se escucho la puerta abrirse yo y Joey volteamos para ver quién era y eran nuestros amigos

Todos: hola buenos días

Yami:(sorprendido) vaya ahora que te paso Joey te caíste de tu cama o que

Tristán: cierto ahora que te paso tu eres el que siempre llega tarde y ahora estas aquí tan temprano

Yugi:(gritando) ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO JOEY LLEGO TEMPRANO HOY!

Yami y Tristán: No, no queremos que se nos caiga encima el cielo (ocultándose debajo de sus bancas)

Joey estaba sonrojado y enojado en eso dijo

Joey: que no puedo llegar temprano

Todos: no

Todos comenzaron a reírse Joey aun tenía su sonrojo y seguía molesto, yo aun seguía en mi shock en eso yami se dio cuenta y me hablo

Yami: mitzuki te encuentras bien

Todos dejaron de reírse porque escucharon a yami yo aun estaba en mi shock pero al darme cuenta que yami me hablo racione

Mitzuki: ah que no se preocupen estoy bien

Yami: enserio

Mitzuki: si estoy bien

Yugi: enserio mitzuki te vez como si vistes un fantasma o lago que te sorprendió)

Joey solo se mantenía callado y me miraba

Mitzuki: claro estoy bien (cambiando de tema) vaya enserio hoy es el fin del mundo noo, no quiero morir tan joven y siendo virgen

Todos al escuchar lo que dije se pusieron rojos y mas yami al imaginarse cosas pervertidas, yo los mire puse cara de confundida

Mitzuki: ahora que chicos acaso dije algo malo

Todos: no, no paso nada jejeje

En eso la campana las clases iniciaron todos los alumnos entraban y se sentaron en sus lugares y entro el profesor, yo y los demás nos sentamos en nuestras bancas y así cada clase pasaba, yo estaba muy distraída miraba por la ventana, estaba pensando en lo que paso hoy en el salón con Joey solo al imaginarme el beso me puse roja mi mirada miro al frente y vi aun Joey sentado al frente de mi, cerré los ojos y escuche que alguien me llamaba abrí los ojos y vi a Joey note que su mano tenía un pedazo de papel lo puso a un lado de su banca y me dijo

Joey:(susurrando) Mitzuki ten tómalo es para ti

Yo tome el papelito y Joey se volteo comencé a desdoblar el pedazo de papel y lo leí

Mensaje:

Mitzuki te veo en la sotea de la escuela cuando inicie el receso tengo que hablar contigo en privado

Joey

Cuando termine de leerlo mire al frente y mire aun Joey disque poniendo atención, pasaron algunos minutos y la campana comenzó a sonar ya era receso todos los alumnos se levantaban de sus lugares, algunos ya salían otros guardaban sus cosas yo guardaba mis cosas y Joey hablo

Joey: bueno chicos me adelanto ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre (saliendo del salón corriendo)

Tristán: espera Joey

Yugi: ahora que tiene

Yami: ¬¬ ya saben como es Joey siempre piensa en su estomago

Todos salimos del salón yo tenía que pensar en cómo separarme de los demás sí que se dieran cuenta

Mitzuki: chicos porque no se adelantan yo voy al baño al rato los alcanzo (pensando por favor que no me acompañen por favor no)

Yami: bien entonces te esperamos en la cafetería Mitzuki

Mitzuki: si no tardare (pensando que bien)

Los chico siguieron con su camino mire que dieron la esquina y desaparecieron, yo corrí hacías las escaleras para alcanzar a Joey pero no al darme cuenta choque con alguien

Mitzuki: lo siento mucho no me fijaba por donde caminaba (agachando la cabeza)

Con quien choque era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color chocolates

Bakura: no te preocupes Mitzuki yo también no me fijaba por donde caminaba

Al escuchar mi nombre mire hacia arriba y vi a Bakura

Bakura: hola Mitzuki oye puedo hablar un momento contigo

Mitzuki: lo siento Bakura pero no puedo hablar ahora tengo un poco de prisa (corriendo) luego hablamos adiós (gritando)

Bakura:(gritando) espera Mitzuki es algo importante (pensando necesito saber si es cierto que Mitzuki y Yami son novios pronto lo voy a saber poniendo su cara de malo) (N/A: uhhhh que miedo)

Yo estaba corriendo y subí hacías las escaleras pero también me di cuenta de algo que cuando choque con bakura, pude notar un moretón en su mejilla como si alguien lo acaba de golpear corrí y subí hasta llegar el último piso, había una puerta abrí y lo vi ahí estaba Joey mirando el paisaje y dije su nombre

Mitzuki: Joey

Joey: ah llegaste pensé que no vendrías (volteando)

Mitzuki: aquí estoy ahora de que quieres hablar

Joey: bueno…..Mitzuki…..yo…yo…

….Continuara…..

Muchas gracias a darkyami por tus y reviews un feliz año 2012 a todos y que se cumplan sus deseos jiji y lamento la demora bueno nos vemos en la siguiente conti

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Estaba en la sotea de la escuela esperando que me diga algo Joey

Mitzuki: Joey que quieres decirme

Joey: Mitzuki yo antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso en el salón y también quiero confesarte algo pero tengo miedo de que me odies cuando me escuches decirte esto y además no quiero perder tu amistad

Mitzuki: no te preocupes Joey además claro que te perdono pero no lo vuelvas hacer por favor y del confesa miento dímelo sebe que es importante jeje y recuerda Joey siempre seremos amigos ahora dime quieres confesarme

Joey:(pensando maldición es muy difícil como se lo digo) bueno yo….quiero….decirte….que… tu…tu

Mitzuki: dime Joey que no te de pena

Joey dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar

Joey: bien te lo diré tu me gustas mucho

Mitzuki:(sorprendida) ¿que?

Joey: tú me gustas mitzuki desde que te vi entrar al salón me enamore de ti eres una chava muy linda, amable y cariñosa pero me estoy dando cuenta que tengo competencia ya que hay unas personitas que andan detrás de ti por favor mitzuki (agarrando mis manos) ¿quieres se mi novia?

Estaba sorprendida no sabía que decirle a Joey me quede callada por unos segundos y luego le dije

Mitzuki: lo siento Joey pero no puedo aceptar

Joey: qué pero porque

Mitzuki: mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona lo siento

Joey: entiendo (decepcionado) (pensando vaya yami parece que conquistaste el corazón de mitzuki felicidades has ganado)

Mitzuki: Joey por favor no pongas esa cara aun así somos amigos y recuerda que otra chica podrá curar tu corazón roto Joey

Joey: tienes razón mitzuki

Mitzuki: si se que encontraras ah alguien (sonriendo)

Joey: si algún día la encontrare gracias mitzuki

Mitzuki: no es nada Joey bueno que te parece si ya nos vamos con lo demás o si no Tristán es capaz que se coma todo hasta la cafetería

Joey: jaja tienes razón vamos

Caminamos y bajamos de la sotea llegamos a la cafetería y fuimos con los demás

Mitzuki: hola chicos lamento la tardanza

Yami: oye Joey a dónde estabas dijiste que te ibas adelantar y cuando llegamos no estabas

Joey:(nervioso) ah es que Salí corriendo del salón y adivinen que jejeje se me olvido mi dinero y fui por ella

Yami: ¬¬ que tonto eres

Joey: ¿qué dijiste? (pensando afortunado jeje tu acabas de conquistar el corazón de mitzuki)

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a almorzar y a platicar cuando comenzó a sonar la campana ya había acabado el receso nos fuimos directo al salón para que continuaran las siguientes clases, todo iba bien cada clase pasaba estábamos en la última clase historia el profesor nos dijo algo

Profesor: ok alumnos antes de irnos a cada quien a su casita les avisare algo tendremos una excursión iremos a un museo además claro que es calificación así que no olviden sus cámaras porque tienen que tomar fotos en cada sala que pasemos

Alumno: profesor y ¿Cuál museo iremos?

Profesor: iremos en la que está en el centro de la ciudad domino

Otro alumno: y ¿Cuándo será la fecha?

Profesor: buena pregunta será para esta semana el viernes y también les entregare un permiso para que se lo den a sus padres que irán al museo, debe ir firmado si no está firmado no pueden ir bueno e los entregare (entregando los permisos)

Y así el profesor repartió las hojas a cada alumno y nos dijo

Profesor: ya saben alumnos entonces nos vemos a la siguiente clase y la hora de la excursión es alas 7:00am hasta luego alumnos (saliendo del salón ya que acaba de sonar la campana)

Todos guardaban sus cosas otros ya se retiraban íbamos caminando en eso les dije

Mitzuki: será divertido no creen

Joey: a que te refieres

Mitzuki: me refiero a la excursión

Joey: ah

Yami: si tienes razón

Yugi: lo mismo digo

Joey y Tristán: para nosotros no será aburrido

Mitzuki: pues para mi ustedes serán aburridos

Joey: y Tristán: ¡oye!

Mitzuki:(suspirando) pero la verdad no sé si podre ir

Yami: qué pero porque no

Mitzuki: el profe nos dijo que le entregáramos el permiso al nuestros padres y mi hermano trabaja todo el día y llega muy tarde a casa y no sé si podrá tener tiempo para leer el permiso y firmarlo creo que no podre ir

Yugi: mitzuki no digas eso has el esfuerzo para que tu hermano lea el permiso además es calificación

Yami: mi hermano tiene razón has el esfuerzo

Mitzuki: si tienen razón lo hare gracias chicos

Yami: ah algo más mitzuki tengo algo que entregarte

Mitzuki: y que es

Yami: tu vestido (entregándolo)

Mitzuki: muchas gracias yami (recibiendo)

Yami: por nada

Y así caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela y me sorprendí ver el auto de mi hermano estacionado al frente de la escuela

Todos: miren es un saleen s7 (color negro)

Joey: wow que auto

Yami: algún día yo tendré ese auto

Vi a mi hermano afuera de su auto recargado con unos lentes oscuros puestos pude notar que todas las chicas lo observaban

Chica1: que chico tan guapo

Chica2: si parece una estrella de cine kyaa

Chica3: me gustaría saber quién es

Tea:(sorprendida) quien será ese joven tan apuesto

Caminaba hasta llegar con mi hermano y el grito

Itachi: hola hermanita (quitándose los lentes y dejando ver sus ojos)

Todos: hermanita

Todas las chicas: ella es su hermana que afortunada

Tea: no puedo creerlo es el hermano de mitzuki se parecen tanto

Mitzuki: hermano pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Itachi: que no puedo venir por mi hermanita

Estaba avergonzada todos nos observaban y mi hermano observo a mis amigos

Itachi: vaya ellos son tus amigos hermana

Mitzuki: ah sí hermano te los presentare ellos son los hermanos moto Yami y Yugi

Yami y Yugi: es un placer conocerlo señor

Itachi:(pensando vaya gemelos)

Mitzuki: y ellos son Joey y Tristán

Tristán: mucho gusto

Joey: que hay de nuevo viejo (como bugs bunny jiji ^^)

Itachi:(pensando señor, viejo no estoy tan anciano) bueno jóvenes mucho gusto yo soy Itachi Uchiha hermano de mi mitzuki

Mi hermano miro a yami a los demás pero se sorprendió al ver los ojos de yami (por los serios que se veían)

Itachi: vaya tu nombre es yami verdad

Yami: si

Itachi:(sonriendo) tienes la misma mirada que sasuke

Yami: sasuke ¿quién es él?

Mitzuki: es mi otro hermano

Todos: tu otro hermano

Mitzuki: si mi hermano gemelo

Todos: tienes un hermano gemelo

Mitzuki: si bueno tenía un hermano gemelo

Yami: que a que te refieres con eso

Mitzuki: bueno es que el ya no está con nosotros

Yugi: y adonde esta

Itachi y yo nos quedamos callados unos segundos y yo lo que hice, es llevar mi dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba, yami y los demás al ver mi dedo apuntando al cielo miraron hacia arriba y dije

Mitzuki: el murió junto con mis padres en un accidente automovilístico (deprimida y casi sacando lagrimas)

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidos y dijeron

Yugi: lo sentimos creo que fue una mala idea preguntar

Yami: perdónanos por recordar a sus seres queridos

Mitzuki: no se preocupen eso ya es pasado

Itachi: mitzuki es hora de irnos (serio y subiéndose al auto)

Mitzuki: ah sí hermano bueno chicos nos vemos mañana (subiendo al auto)

Baje el vidrio de la ventana del auto y me despedí con la mano y también les di una sonrisa los chicos hicieron lo mismo y mi hermano arranco el auto y los chicos me vieron marcharme y dijeron

Joey: vaya que feo al haber perdido a tus familiares no creen

Tristán: pobre de mitzuki y de su hermano Itachi

Yugi: si se cómo se siente se parece a nosotros no crees hermano cuando perdimos a nuestro padre

Yami: si y es la última vez que hare eso

Yugi: que a que te refieres hermano

Joey: si de que hablas

Yami: de hacer llorar a una mujer pude ver en sus ojos de mitzuki que querían llorar y no quiero volver a ver una mujer llorando (recodando la muerte de su padre)

(Recuerdo)

Había dos niños pequeños y parecidos de 5 años junto con su madre y abuelo en la tumba de su padre vestidos de negro

Zora: mi Alexander no porque dios porque me quitas a mi esposo (llorando)

Yami veía a su madre llorar le daba tristeza verla así

Solomon: hija por favor cálmate

Yugi: hermano porque papá está en esa caja

Yami: ah papá está durmiendo Yugi

Yugi: enserio y cuando despertara

Yami: no lo sé hermano (abrazándolo)

Y así enterraron el cuerpo del padre de yami y Yugi

(Fin del recuerdo)

Joey: quiten esas caras tan largas y oye yami como te sientes al haber conocido a tu cuñado eh

Yami: mi cuñado (apenado)

Yugi: ah cierto hoy conociste a tu cuñado hermano jijiji

Tristán: uhhh tuviste suerte

Yami: dejen de decir puras tonterías (todo rojo)

Joey: jajaja miren toda la cara de yami está toda roja

Yugi: jajaja hermano pareces jitomate

Tristán: jajaja tienen razón un jitomate con patitas

Todos:(imaginándose un jitomate con patitas caminando) jajajajaja (riéndose a carcajadas)

Yami tenía una venita en su frente estaba enojado, todos sintieron un escalofríos y miraron a yami

Joey:(gritando) ¡SALVANSE QUIEN PUEDA! (corriendo)

Joey, Tristán y Yugi salieron disparados como una bala mientras yami los perseguía

Yami: vuelvan cobardes no escaparan (corriendo)

En otro lado estaba aun en el auto mi hermano seguía manejando y yo estaba observando en la ventana, estaba en mis pensamientos y recordé el accidente que tuvimos cuando perdí a mi hermano y mis padres

(Recuerdo)

Había una familia paseando por la ciudad de Tokio, iban a dirección a la feria yo y sasuke teníamos 5 años y Itachi 12 yo estaba emocionada ya quería llegar pronto

Mitzuki: ya llegamos

Mikoto: no mitzuki aun falta

Sasuke: ya llegaremos pronto hermanita

Itachi: tiene razón sasuke pronto llegaremos mitzuki

Fugaku: jaja creo que mi niña está muy emocionada

Mitzuki: si (emocionada)

Todo iba bien en la carretera cuando otro conductor iba a una gran velocidad rebasando todos los autos, en eso el auto del conductor perdió el control y choco junto el auto de mi padre, mi padre intento frenar pero fue inútil ya que nuestro auto salió volando cayo al vacio daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que se detuvo poca abajo. Pensé que todos estábamos inconscientes pero me equivoque, mi hermano Itachi despertó tenía un horrible dolor en la cabeza ya que estaba sangrando pudo escuchar a mucha gente gritando desde arriba diciendo

Señor: llamen a una ambulancia

Mi hermano Itachi reviso los pulsos de mis padres se puso pálido al no sentirlos y luego volteo hacia a mí y a sasuke, no quería saber si estábamos aun vivos o muertos reviso el pulso de mi hermano y al no sentirlo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y me miro a mi estaba llena de sangre por todas partes Itachi reviso mi pulso al sentirlo se puso feliz. Debería hacer algo ya que estaba muy débil mi pulso al escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas, mi hermano abrió la puerta y me cargo para llevarme con los paramédicos al ver a los paramédicos a mi hermano cargándome corrieron hacia él y les dijo

Itachi: por favor salven a mi hermanita (y cayo inconsciente)

Paramédico: joven resiste

Revisaron el pulso de mi hermano estaba débil nos llevaron a unas camillas y fuimos directo al hospital

Policía: hay cuatro personas muertas, el conductor que choco murió estaba ebrio perdió el control de su auto murieron dos hombres, una mujer y un niño sobrevivieron dos personas un joven adolecente y una niña

El accidente paso por televisión y periódico pasaron los semanas, mi hermano y yo nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas, mi hermano firmo unos papeles para recibir los cuerpos de nuestros padres y hermano hicimos una funeral para la despedida de nuestra familia, yo no paraba de llorar y mi hermano me dijo

Itachi: ahora somos tú y yo hermanita y prometo cuidarte

Mitzuki:( llorando) hermano porque, porque nos quitaron a nuestra familia

Itachi solo me abrazo y también comenzó a llorar.

Y así fue como perdí a mis padres y hermano sasuke

(Fin del recuerdo)

Itachi: mitzuki, mitzuki

Mitzuki: ah sí hermano

Itachi: ya llegamos hermana

Mitzuki: enserio ni me di cuenta

Itachi: hermana quiero pedirte una disculpa

Mitzuki: que porque

Itachi: por haberte recordado a nuestros padres y a sasuke

Mitzuki: no te preocupes hermano (dando un abrazo) siempre estaremos juntos hermano

Itachi: si así será (abrazando y acariciando mí cabello)

…..continuara…..

Hola que hay solo mando saludos jijiji bien quiero agradecer a darkyami motou a mi hermanito Carlitos también por apoyarme (aunque todavía no has leído este capi te doy las gracias hermanito) también a mi mejor amiga Anita ya que sin su ayuda de ella no estoy aquí jiji (ella me obligo a escribir fics ya que fue la primera en leer este fic que estoy escribiendo en el colegio gracias amiga ^o^ te quiero) bueno gracias por sus reviews significan mucho jejeje bueno otra cosa sé que me tarde en subir este capi lo siento por la demora enserio lo siento u.u es que acabo de regresar a clases entre el día 1 de febrero y como ya dejan tarea no puedo escribir por falta de tiempo malos maestros ¬¬# como los odio achiki kyaa bueno me despido y prometo subir la siguiente conti ok hasta pronto y cuídense

**p.d: achiki es una grosería en japonés no diré significado si quieren saberlo investíguenlo ya que si lo hubiera puesto en español sonaría feo bueno hasta pronto (eso ya lo dije ¬¬ pero no importa jejeje ^^')**

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al llegar a casa baje del auto de mi hermano y le di las gracias por haber venido por mí, entramos a la casa yo fui a mí habitación a cambiarme de ropa y me acorde del permiso del excursión, Salí de mi habitación y fui a buscar a mi hermano y lo encontré sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, leí el título del libro "el antiguo Egipto" y me acerque hacia el

Mitzuki: hola hermano lamento interrumpirte pero tengo que decirte algo

Itachi: no te preocupes hermanita y que quieres decirme (pensando: ojala que no sea que uno de sus amigos le guste) (imaginándose quien será) quien será

Mitzuki: quien será quien hermano (confundida)

Itachi: nada jajaja olvida lo que dije

Mitzuki: ¬¬ como sea bueno hermano quisiera darte algo mira el profesor nos dio esto (entregando el permiso)

Itachi: ¿qué es?

Mi hermano comenzó a leerlo y me hablo

Itachi: entonces irán a un museo el día viernes

Mitzuki: si hermano y quiero saber si podre ir ya que es calificación

Itachi: claro hermanita que puedes ir será interesante

Mitzuki: enserio hermano gracias

Itachi: de nada hermanita

Mitzuki: entonces hermano puedes firmarlo

Itachi: claro

Mi hermano estaba firmando el permiso cuando mi mirada se fijo en el libro que leía

Mitzuki: te gusta mucho este libro verdad hermano

Itachi: si es interesante

Yo intentaba agarrar el libro pero mi hermano fue rápido y lo agarro

Mitzuki: hermano me lo prestas

Itachi: lo siento hermanita pero la respuesta es no

Mitzuki: porque no (pensando: acaso estas ocultándome algo que no quieres que sepa)

Itachi: bueno es que no creo que le entiendas

Mitzuki: acaso tiene otra idioma o que

Itachi: si tiene la misma idioma que el titulo

Mitzuki: Egipto

Itachi: si Egipto y no creo que lo entiendas

Mitzuki: pero tiene dibujos no

Itachi: no hermanita no tiene (ya que estaba mintiendo si tenía dibujos y era idioma normal no egipcia)

Mitzuki: que mala suerte yo quería ver el libro bueno no importa hermano aprenderé idioma egipcia para leerlo

Itachi: esfuérzate ya que la lengua egipcia es difícil

Mitzuki: si lo hare

Itachi: bueno hermana ten el permiso

Mitzuki: gracias hermano bueno me retiro

Itachi: adiós hermanita

Yo me retire de la sala, mi hermano continuo con su libro comenzó a leer y dio la siguiente página y se sorprendió con lago

Itachi: no puedo creerlo pero este muchacho es

En otro lado había tres chavos quejándose del dolor de cabeza que tenían ya que cierta personita los golpeo

Joey: mi linda cabecita me duele (sobándose la cabeza)

Tristán: ja crees que a mí no me duele este chichón no se quitara ni para mañana (sobándose la cabeza)

Yugi: ah ya no se quejen ya que yo tengo que soportar este dolor sebe que tengo otra bola en la cabeza (sobándose la cabeza)

Yami: hmp eso le pasa por decir puras tonterías y la próxima será doble

Joey, Tristán y Yugi: noooo ToT

Seguían caminado e iban a cruzar la calle cuando un auto casi los atropella a los cuatro chicos y el que iba conduciendo era el ego, egoísta (n/a: kaiba te dedico esta canción de egoísta de Belinda jaja)

Kaiba: fíjense por donde caminan niños tontos

Todos al escuchar lo que dijo kaiba pusieron sus caras serias y Joey se molesto mas

Joey: ¿Qué dijiste? (enojado)

Kaiba: si que están sordos

Joey: ahora así sal de ese auto te pateare el trasero

Todos al escuchar lo que dijo Joey lo sujetaron de los hombros y Yugi dijo

Yugi: lo sentimos señor perdone a mi amigo

Joey: yami, Tristán suéltenme le daré su merecido

Tristán: Joey cálmate

Yami: no te soltaremos hasta que te calmes Joey

Joey: ¡que me suelten! (enojado)

Yami y Tristán: no lo haremos

Kaiba al observar que sujetaban a Joey no le dio importancia

Kaiba: desaparezcan de mi vista mocosos (y arranco su auto)

Joey: vuelve cobarde (enojado)

Kaiba siguió con su camino y Yami y Tristán soltaron a Joey

Joey: porque no me soltaron le iba a dar su merecido

Yugi: Joey por favor cálmate

Tristán: Yugi tiene razón cálmate

Yami: creo que el golpe que te di te afecto la cabeza debí golpearte despacio

Joey: CALLATE! (Enojado)

Yami: a mí nadie me calla escuchaste

Joey siguió con su camino, todos solo dieron un suspiro y continuaron con su camino Joey aun seguía molesto y estuvo pensando un rato

Joey:(pensando la próxima vez que lo vea le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrá ni sentarse)

Aun seguían caminando y todos se despidieron de Tristán ya que iba a otra dirección diferente, continuaban con su camino y luego era el turno de Joey quien se iba a una dirección diferente y los hermanos se despidieron de el

Yugi: nos vemos mañana Joey

Joey: hmp

Joey siguió con su camino yami y Yugi solo dieron un suspiro y vieron a su amigo alejarse

Yami: a un sigue molesto

Yugi: si a un lo esta

Yami: descuida mañana se le quitara, bueno vámonos Yugi

Yugi: si hermano

Los hermanos moto caminaban hasta llegar en su casa-tienda, llegaron pasaron por la puerta principal de su casa y vieron a su abuelo vendiendo juegos a los niños, decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera entraron y dijeron

Yami y Yugi: ya llegamos

Su madre al escuchar a sus hijos salió de la cocina y les dijo

Zora: hola mis niños como les fue hoy

Yami y Yugi: bien

Zora: que bien mis angelitos (abrazándolos)

Yami y Yugi: madre (apenados)

Yami: mamá ya no somos ni unos niños pequeños

Yugi: si ya no somos niños pequeños

Zora: no importa a un son mis angelitos (aun abrazando)

Yami y Yugi ya se pusieron azules por falta de aire en sus pulmones

Yami y Yugi: mamá no podemos respirar (todos azules)

Zora: oh lo siento mis niños (dejando de abrazarlos)

Los hermanos moto al poder respirar y recuperar su tono de piel les dijo a su madre que irían a sus habitaciones, su madre solo sonrió y se metió a la cocina de nuevo, ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones hasta que Yugi se acordó del permiso para el museo y fue con su hermano para avisarle abrió la puerta sin tocar

Yugi: oye yami (observando algo que no tenía que observar)

Ya que al haber abierto la puerta sin tocar vio a su propio hermano semidesnudo, ya que se estaba cambiando de ropa yami al escuchar la voz de su hermano volteo todo rojo

Yami: ¡Yugi cierra la puerta! (Todo rojo)

Yugi: lo siento hermano (apenado y cerrando la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo)

Yugi al cerrar la puerta estaba esperando que su hermano ya había terminado de vestirse, yami abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano recargado en la pared lo miro y puso sus brazos cruzados

Yami: que no sabes tocar la puerta o que

Yugi: lo siento hermano se me olvido tocar

Yami: la próxima vez toca la puerta Yugi

Yugi: si hermano te lo prometo

Yami: bien ahora que querías decirme Yugi

Yugi: ah sí seme estaba olvidando oye hermano hay que avisarle a nuestra madre lo del permiso

Yami: ah cierto seme estaba olvidando también a mi

Yugi: pues vamos

Yami: espérame déjame encontrar la hoja

Yami entro a su habitación y agarro su mochila estaba buscando la hoja del permiso la encontró y fue con su hermano Yugi

Yami: listo vamos Yugi

Yugi: si hermano

Ambos hermanos bajaron fueron a la cocina para encontrar a su madre entraron a la cocina y le hablaron

Yami: madre estas muy ocupada

Zora: no mis niños ya termine

Yugi: madre queríamos avisarte de algo

Zora: como que querían decirme mis niños

Yami: mira el día de hoy el profesor nos entrego un permiso ya que el día viernes todo el salón ira a un museo y queríamos entregarte yo y Yugi el permiso para que lo leas y lo firmaras (entregando la hoja)

Yugi: a también ya que es calificación

Zora: veamos que dice

Su madre comenzó de leer y termino de leerlo y hablo con sus hijos

Zora: entiendo mis niños claro que podrán ir a ver mmm a donde hay un bolígrafo (buscando)

Yugi: sabía que iba a pasar esto así que traje un bolígrafo ten madre

Zora: gracias mi niño (recibiendo el bolígrafo)

Su madre comenzó a firmar los permisos de sus hijos y se los entrego

Zora: tengan mis niños

Yami y Yugi: gracias madre

Zora: de nada además sebe que es importante para ustedes

Yugi: si y también para mi hermano jiji ya que quiere ir para ver a una amiga verdad hermano ¬w¬

Yami: no se dé que estás hablando Yugi (apenado)

Yugi: oh vamos hermano no te hagas

Zora: una amiga

Su madre de yami observo los ojos de su hijo y vio algo, pudo ver que su hijo tenía mucho brillo en sus ojos ya que eso significa que yami estaba enamorado

Zora:(gritando) ¡OH POR DIOS MI BEBE SE HA ENAMORADO NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Yami:(sonrojado) ¡QUE NO ELLA ES SOLO UNA AMIGA! (pensando Yugi te voy a matar)

Zora: y me puedes explicar ¿porque tienes ese sonrojo?

Yami: no lo sé (volteando a otro lado) ¬/¬

Zora: dime mi niño agarrando sus manos ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿va en el mismo salón que tú?, ¿es tu novia?, ¿se casaran en el futuro?, ¿me darás muchos nietos en el futuro? (emocionada)

Todas esas preguntas hacían que yami se pondría más nervioso, el pobre no sabía que decir si contestar todas las preguntas que le dijo su propia madre

Yami:(nervioso) yo… no… lo se

Zora: como que no lo sabes mírate se te nota mucho hijo que te gusta esa muchacha, ya sé porque no la invitas algún día a cenar hijo aquí en nuestra casa para así conocerla sebe que es una chava muy linda ¿es linda verdad?

Yami: si es linda (dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios)

Zora: ahh hace mucho que no sonreías así si sebe que esa muchacha te deja suspirando todo el día

Yugi: jajaja yo diría que lo deja pensando todo el día

Yami puso una cara de asesino (que significaba te voy a matar) hacia Yugi, Yugi solo sudo frio

Al poco rato entro el abuelo de ambos hermanos ya que escucho el grito de su hija

Solomon: porque tanto escándalo

Zora: padre adivina que

Solomon: que sucede

Zora: mi yami mi bebe está enamorado

Solomon: enserio a ver déjame ver

Su abuelo hizo lo mismo que su hija observo a yami y lo pudo notarlo también

Yami:(pensando que tengo algo en la cara o que)

Solomon: jojojo vaya parece que el niño serio se ha enamorado y dime jovencito ¿Cómo es la muchacha?, ya es tu novia no

Yami: no aun no es ¬/¬ (apenado)

Zora y Solomon: NO

Zora: como que no haber como lo haces jovencito pero quiero a esa muchacha como mi futura nuera (empujándolo)

Yami: pero madre yo

Zora: nada de peros

Solomon: saben me pregunto ¿cómo le hizo esa jovencita en enamorar a un chico serio sin sentimientos como mi nieto yami?

Yugi: buena pregunta abuelo

Zora: lo mismo digo ya que mi hijo es muy difícil de enamorar a pesar que muchas chicas lo intentaron y no hay resultados

Yami:(pensando un chico serio sin sentimientos creen que no tengo sentimientos ¬¬) como sea yo me voy a mi habitación

Yami salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación dejando a su abuelo y madre pensando en cómo una chica que aun no conocen hizo que enamorara a un chico tan serio como yami

Yami entro a su habitación guardo el permiso del museo firmado y se arrojo en su cama y se quedo pensando un rato

Yami:(pensando Mitzuki Uchiha porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, acaso mi madre y abuelo tienen razón me enamorado) levantándose de su cama y sentándose

Yami:(pensando debo hacer algo y rápido ya se, se lo diré le diré que sea mi novia pero tengo que hacer rápido ya que ese tal Bakura o Joey me la bajen debo decírselo y pronto ¿pe… pero cómo?

….Continuara….

Hasta aquí termina este capi jeje ^o^ espero que les allá gustado ya que estado ocupada por culpa del cole u.u y no eh tenido tiempo para subirlo pero aquí esta jeje ^-^ bueno gracias por tu reviews Darkyami Motou significa mucho para mí además jeje de nuevo gracias por el zape jaja me lo merecía ya que dije que no merezco ser escritora pero no diré eso ya nunca bueno me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capi de esta historia un poco loca jeje cuídense

**Sayonara **

**3liiza luniita **


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Llego el día del excursión pude ver que varios alumnos llegaban a los camiones observaba por la ventana y no veía a mis amigos creo que llegue muy temprano pensé, mi hermano Itachi me trajo

Itachi: ya llegamos hermanita

Mitzuki: gracias hermano

Itachi: por nada

Baje del auto y le di la despedida a mi hermano el hizo lo mismo y comenzó a arrancar su auto camine hacia los camiones en eso escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, voltee para ver quién era y vi que había llegado todos

Mitzuki: hola chicos (levantando la mano)

Joey: hola mitzuki

Tristán: buenos días

Yami y Yugi: buenos días mitzuki

Yugi: vaya entonces si le dijiste del permiso a tu hermano y te dejo venir

Mitzuki: si aquí estoy jiji

Yami: me alegro que te haya dejado ir

Yugi: si ya que mi hermano no dejaba de pensar en ti si irías no irías

En eso yami se enojo y le piso el pie a Yugi, Yugi solo se quejo del dolor

Mitzuki: bueno aquí estoy

Joey: bien ya que estamos reunidos vámonos (entusiasmado)

Todos: si! (^O^)/

Todos seguimos con nuestro camino hacia los camiones en eso los hermanos comenzaron a hablar

Yugi: hermano porque me pisaste

Yami: para que cerraras tu bocota

Yugi: que no quieres que le diga a mitzuki que le gustas ¬w¬

Yami: cállate Yugi (sonrojado)

Yugi: o que no quieres también que le diga que mamá quiere conocerla jiji ¬w¬

Yami: YUGI! Ò.Ó (gritando)

Mitzuki: sucede algo (ya que escucho que yami grito el nombre de su hermano)

Yami: no, no pasa nada (avergonzado)

Mitzuki: enserio (confundida)

Yami: si no sucede nada

Yugi:(pensando hay hermano se te nota en tu rostro que te mueres por ella jiji ya se necesitas un poco de ayuda)

En eso Yugi empujo a su hermano con mitzuki que hicieron que cayeran (mitzuki abajo y yami encima de ella) todos vieron la escena y dijeron

Todos: uhhh (susurrando) vamos yami bésala

Mitzuki:(pensando que sucede me dije a mi misma como pudo pasar esto yami estaba encima de mí pero wow tiene unos ojos que cuando te miran te hipnotizan pero que estoy diciendo tengo que quitármelo de encima)

Yami:(pensando odios mío pero que estoy haciendo debo pararme pero no puedo dejar de ver su hermoso rostro, mira esos labios como me gustaría besarlos ahora pero qué diablos estoy diciendo raciona yami levántate puedo notar el rostro de mitzuki está confundida) lo siento mitzuki (levantándose)

Mitzuki:(sonrojada) no te preocupes (levantándose)

Yami y yo nos levantamos y solo comenzamos a reír por lo que acaba de suceder y al poco rato nos hablaron

Joey: oigan romeo, Julieta hay que irnos

Mitzuki y yami: que es lo que acabas de decir (sonrojados)

Tristán: jejeje se sonrojaron hay que irnos o si no los camiones nos dejan

Joey: y si yo no vine hoy a ver a una pareja de enamorados

Yami: Wheleer (sonrojado)

Mitzuki: Joey (sonrojada y llevándose ambas manos en la cara para ocultar el sonrojo)

Joey: entonces vámonos

Todos seguimos caminando hacia los camiones mientras Yugi pensaba de su fracaso en lo que acaba de hacer

Yugi:(pensando que mala suerte parece que mi ayuda no ayudo mucho estaban a punto de besarse pero que hermano tan bobo tengo lo hecho a perder todo) (suspirando)

Llegamos hacia los camiones el profesor de historia nos paso lista y nos dijo que entregáramos el permiso firmado

Profesor: bien alumnos es hora de subir al camión hagan una fila y como van subiendo me dan su permiso

Todos: si

En eso todos los alumnos se formaron cada alumno daba su permiso al profesor de historia y subía al camión, mi mirada se fijo en los demás camiones

Mitzuki:(pensando pensé que éramos el único salón que iríamos al museo que raro no sabía que varios salones irían jejeje parece que el profe le dijo a todo los salones que iríamos a un museo)

En eso mi mirada seguía viendo los demás alumnos formados en los camiones y pude notar a Serenity platicando con una amiga de su salón y a Bakura

Mitzuki:(pensando Bakura y Serenity son del mismo salón wow no sabía)

En eso yami se fijo en mi mirada que observaba a todos

Yami: también te distes cuenta verdad

Mitzuki: de que

Yami: de que no somos el único salón que iremos al museo

Mitzuki: ah sí pensé que éramos el único salón que iríamos al museo pero parece que el profesor les aviso casi todos los salones jeje

Yami: si verdad también pensaba lo mismo

Mitzuki: si también la hermana de Joey esta aquí y Bakura

Yami:(pensando Bakura hmp ese tipo lo estaré vigilando)

Profesor: alumnos por favor no se atrasen

Mitzuki: nos toca vamos

Yami: claro

Entregamos el permiso y subimos al camión cada quien tomo un asiento y así comenzó a arrancar el camión, habíamos llegado al museo era grande todos bajamos del camión nuestras miradas se fijaron en la entrada del museo bueno antes de llegar a la entrada había unas escaleras muy largas (n/a: vaya quien pondría esas escaleras ^-^' yo prefiero subirme al elevador jejeje) subimos por las escaleras y entramos por la puerta del museo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos sí que era muy grande al poco rato nos atendió una señorita que trabaja en el museo

¿?: Buenos días jóvenes y bienvenidos al museo domino mí nombre es britany y sere su acompañante del museo cada sala que pasemos les estaré explicando

Todos: buenos días señorita britany (n/a: eso sonó como si estuvieran en el kínder jejeje)

Britany: bien ahora continuemos con nuestro recorrido síganme por favor

Seguimos a la señorita britany pasamos por la primera sala nos estuvo explicando cada escultura que había en el museo algunos alumnos tomaban fotos y yo también saque mi cámara para tomar algunas (n/a: hay algunos museos que no dejan tomar fotos groseros ¬¬ pero hay algunos que si pero lo primero que te dicen es si van a tomar fotos quítenle el flash por favor, siempre odio eso) tomaba cada foto de diferentes salas que pasábamos pude notar los rostros de Joey y Tristán que decían haber aquí oras termina esto ya me quiero ir a mi casa tenían caras de aburridos me daba risa verlos y luego vi a yami y Yugi ellos sí que ponían atención en todo pero también note el rostro de Yugi de aburrido diciendo ya me aburrí ya me quiero ir y la señorita britany nos hablo

Britany: jóvenes en la siguiente sala es la ultima y es del antiguo Egipto bueno muchas gracias muchachos por venir al museo domino espero que les haya gustado el recorrido bueno vamos a la siguiente ultima sala síganme por favor

Todos nos alegramos ya que era la última sala del museo continuamos con nuestro recorrido y entramos a la sala yo sí que estaba muy distraída en todo esto ya que a mí me gusta el antiguo Egipto o todo que hable de Egipto la señorita britany explicaba hasta que termino

Britany: bueno muchachos hasta aquí termina el recorrido del museo fue un placer conocerlos ahora los llevare a la tienda de recuerdos del museo y la salida por aquí

Todos siguieron a la señorita britany yo ni la escuche ya que estaba muy distraída en una máscara de un faraón (n/a: si han visto una máscara dorada de un faraón que no recuerdo el nombre pues me lo imagine jeje) estaba leyendo la pequeña escritura de la máscara cuando mi mirada se fijo en una puerta media abierta tenía una cadena con una aviso que decía "no entrar" deje lo que estaba haciendo y camine hacia la puerta estaba a punto de quitar la cadena cuando escuche una voz

Yami: mitzuki aquí estas vámonos todos a se fueron

Mitzuki: que! Ya se fueron ni me di cuenta

Yami: si vámonos

Mitzuki: espera yami

Yami: que sucede

Mitzuki: siento algo en esta habitación y quiero ver que hay

Yami: mitzuki pero no podemos entrar además hay un letrero que dice "no entrar"

Mitzuki: no seas malo vamos solo un ratito y luego nos vamos si (poniendo ojos de cachorro)

Yami: está bien pero solo un ratito y luego nos vamos (pensando tenía que pasarme esto y tan solo mirando esa linda mirada no pude resistirme)

Mitzuki:(emocionada) bien vamos te prometo que no nos tardaremos (jalándolo)

Abrimos la puerta y vimos unas escaleras que iban así abajo bajamos por ella y lo que primero que vimos eran dos piedras gigantes en donde venían escrituras egipcias y unos dibujos muy extraños no las quedamos viéndolas cuando me fije en la otra piedra lo mire y me quede sorprendida ya que había dos personas en ellas que conocía uno era el egoísta y el otro era.

Mitzuki: yami!

Yami: que sucede

Mitzuki: mira pero si eres tu (apuntando)

Yami: ¡qué! pero no entiendo ¿Qué hago yo ahí?

Mitzuki: no lo sé además no sabemos que quien sea esa persona pero se parece a ti

En eso yami observo a la otra persona y dijo

Yami: espera un momento esta persona yo lo he visto

Mitzuki: ¡que! También lo conoces

Yami: si es un completo idiota ya que casi me atropella a mí a Yugi y a los demás

Mitzuki: ¡que! Que se cree (enojada) Grrr cuando lo vea le voy ahh

Yami: descuida no nos paso nada además como se llama ese tipo

Mitzuki: hmp yo lo llamo el egoísta pero se llama seto kaiba

Yami: jajaja el egoísta pero porque lo llamas así

Mitzuki: porque es un grosero y lo odio

Yami: ay mitzuki bueno esto es extraño ya que hay otra persona que se parece a mí que está en esta piedra y también esta otra persona que se parece al egoísta atropellador mmm esto si me está confundiendo y mucho

Mitzuki: si y bastante

Yami: bueno olvidemos todo esto y vámonos

Mitzuki: espera déjame tomar una foto

Yami: para que

Mitzuki: para investigar un poco y saber quién es esa persona yami

Yami: entiendo mitzuki

Mitzuki: bien listo vámonos

Yami: bien

Yami y yo nos retiramos de la habitación y fuimos con los demás y vimos a Joey parado en la puerta de la tienda de recuerdos

Mitzuki: hola Joey

Joey: a donde andaban ustedes dos

Yami: ¬¬ que te importa

Mitzuki: yami no seas así bueno Joey yo me quede un poco más en la sala y no me di cuenta que todos a se habían ido

Yami: si y por eso fui a buscarla

Mitzuki: si lo que dijo yami

Joey: ok (poniendo una cara de si como no todo lo que me están diciendo es mentira)

Mitzuki: además a donde están Tristán y Yugi

Joey: Tristán fue al baño y Yugi

Yami: no me digas que lo acompaño

Joey: no como crees está en la tienda de recuerdos del museo

Yami: y porque no estás con el

Joey: porque me aburrí

Mitzuki: vaya hay una tienda de recuerdos voy a ver que hay (gritando) YUGI ESPERA VOY POR ALLA

Corrí hacia la tienda y mire que había muchas cosas como esculturas del museo ¬¬ playera y tazas que decía l love museum domino (n/a: eso que ¬¬ yo y mi imaginación que tengo) buscaba a Yugi y lo encontré observando esculturas del museo camine despacio para no hacer ruido ya que quería darle un pequeño susto me coloque atrás de su espalda estaba a punto de gritar cuando Yugi hablo

Yugi: hola mitzuki

Mitzuki: que como te distes cuenta que era yo

Yugi: el cristal te reflejo ahí me di cuenta y vaya me querías asustar mala

Mitzuki:(avergonzada y sacando la lengua) jejeje y que piensas comprar Yugi

Yugi: no se ya que ha muchas cosas o mira una esfera de nieve tiene una figura del museo jaja se ve chistoso iré a ver cuánto cuesta

Mitzuki: claro yo iré a ver que hay nos vemos en la salida Yugi

Yugi: claro

Observaba todo lo que había pero parece que nada me llamaba la atención caminaba para ver si había algo mas cuando mi mirada se fijo en donde vendían collares, aretes, anillos, brazaletes etc. Observaba los accesorios y me fije en un lindo collar de forma de corazón color plateado le pregunte a la señorita si me lo podría mostrar

Mitzuki: señorita me puede mostrar ese collar por favor (apuntando)

Señorita: si claro

La señorita agarro el collar y me lo mostro

Señorita: tenga

Mitzuki: muchas gracias

Solo me quede observando unos segundos cuando la señorita me hablo

Señorita: es un lindo collar además también es un portarretrato para poner una foto

Mitzuki:(emocionada) es un portarretrato

Señorita: si puedes abrirlo

Abrí el collar y no tenía nada obvio que estaba vacío tu mismo(a) tenía que ponerle la foto

Mitzuki: que lindo me puede decir que precio tiene

Señorita: claro su precio es de $500 d/s hay plateado y oro

Mitzuki:(pensando ¡que! Esta muy caro ahh adiós a mis ahorros T-T) quiero dos de oro por favor

Señorita: enseguida se lo traigo

La señorita fue a encontrar dos collares de forma de corazón me los metió en una caja y luego en una bolsa

Señorita: tenga en total son $1000 d/s por favor

Mitzuki: si claro

Saque mi billetera y le di el dinero

Mitzuki: aquí tiene

Señorita: gracias por u compra

Mitzuki: no gracias a usted

Agarre la bolsa y me dirigí a la salida de la tienda y en eso vi a Yugi

Yugi: hola mitzuki que te compraste

Mitzuki: un lindo collar y tú Yugi te compraste la esfera

Yugi: si mira (sacándolo de la bolsa)

Mitzuki: que lindo ^-^ ¿Cuánto te costo?

Yugi: $200 d/s y tu mitzuki ¿cuánto te costo tu collar?

Mitzuki: ahh T-T la mía estaba muy cara me costó $500 d/s

Yugi: O.O orales si está muy cara

Mitzuki: si (pensando y eso que me compre dos y el total fue $1000 d/s ahh mis ahorros) bueno vayamos con los demás deben estar aburridos de esperar

Yugi: si vamos

Yugi y yo caminamos hacia la salida de la tienda

Afuera de tienda

Joey: ahh ya me aburrí

Yami: pues ya somos dos

En eso se escucha una voz acercándose

Tristán: hola chicos ya llegue

Joey: vaya es Tristán

Yami: vaya Tristán pensamos que ya te habías atorado en el excusado

Joey: jajaja

Tristán: ¡oye! Es que no encontraba el baño y tuve que preguntarle a una señorita que trabaja en el museo

En eso Yugi y yo llegamos

Mitzuki: hola chicos ya llegamos vaya Tristán ya llegaste pensé que te habías atorado en la taza del baño

Yami, Yugi y Joey: jajajajaja (riéndose a carcajadas)

Tristán: mitzuki tu también que mala eres T-T

Mitzuki: que acaso ya te lo dijeron ups lo siento Tristán (avergonzada)

Tristán solo se sentó en el piso y estaba cubierto de una aura azul y poniendo su dedo índice y haciendo circulitos en el piso

Tristán: nadie me quiere todos me odian (cantando)

Todos: mejor come un gusanito (completando la canción) jajajaja

Yami: ya Tristán solo era una broma

Joey: si solo jugábamos

Mitzuki y Yugi: si es la verdad

Tristán: enserio

Todos: si

En eso el profesor de historia hablo con todos los alumnos

Profe: muy bien jóvenes que les parece si van a fuera a los jardines del museo y descansen un rato y luego los llamare de nuevo para irnos

Todos: si

Profe: bien entonces vayan

Todos fuimos a los jardines a sentarnos en unas bancas y al poco rato Joey saco el tema que tenía hambre

Joey: tengo hambre voy a comer (sacando su comida de su mochila)

Tristán: yo también (sacando su comida de su mochila)

Yami: hay que comer algo no creen

Yugi y mitzuki: si

Todos comenzamos a comer y me fije que yami estaba muy pensativo

Mitzuki: yami ¿Por qué no comes? A caso no tienes hambre

Yami: ah no, no es eso es que…

Mitzuki: lo sé a un pensabas lo de la piedra verdad

Yami. Si la verdad quiero saber ¿Quién es él?

Mitzuki: tranquilo yami te prometo que sacare y buscare información de esa piedra

Yami: gracias mitzuki (sonriendo)

Mitzuki: bien eso es lo que quería ver una linda sonrisa en tu rostro bien ya que estas feliz sonríe (tomando una foto)

Yami: ¡que! (confundido)

Mitzuki: ahh saliste volteando a otro lado

Yami: me hubieras dicho que tomarías una foto

Mitzuki: jejeje ok joven yami moto se dejaría tomar una foto conmigo por favor

Yami: jajaja ok señorita mitzuki

Mitzuki: jajaja muy bien aquí va sonríe (tomando la foto) listo mira salimos bien me gusta

Yami: si sebe bien (pensando para que quiere la fotografía bueno eso no importa)

Mitzuki:(pensando que bien ya tengo la foto)

Así paso el día todos platicábamos de (x cosa) y al poco rato el profesor nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos todos nos levantamos y nos fuimos directo a los camiones nos retiramos del museo y llegamos a la prepa bajamos y el profe hablo

Profesor: bien jóvenes nos vemos el día lunes y no olviden sus fotografías y su ensayo (n/a: hay maestro cuando vas a un museo tienes que escribir un ensayo y entregárselo bueno un poco de información del museo)

Todos: si

Así todos se fueron a cada quien sus casas, caminábamos hasta llegar a una esquina les dije que nos vemos el día lunes a los muchachos y me despido de ellos yo camine hasta llegar a mi casa, mientras en otro lado yami y Yugi se despidieron de Tristán y Joey y se fueron directo a su hogar y llegaron y vieron a su abuelo barriendo lo saludaron y entraron a casa vieron a su madre salir de la cocina (n/a: porque siempre las madres están en la cocina ¬¬)

Zora: hola mis niños como le fue

Yami y Yugi: bien madre

Zora: que bien

Yugi: mira mamá compre una esfera de nieve en el museo

Zora: que lindo hay que ponerlo en la sala y tu yami trajiste algo

Yami: no mamá no taje nada

Zora: porque no

Yami: bueno es que nada me llamaba la atención

Zora: entiendo mi niño

Yami: bueno me voy a mi habitación ya que estoy cansado

Yugi: descansa hermano

Yami: si adiós

Yami subió a su habitación y se quedo observando la ventana estaba pensando en la piedra gigante que vio en el museo con mitzuki

Yami:(pensando necesito saber quién es esa persona que se parece a mi además no puedo dejar que mitzuki haga todo el trabajo tengo que investigar yo también)

En eso yami saco y prendió su laptop y se puso a investigar

….Continuara…

Hola a todos hasta aquí termina este capi espero que les haya gustado agradezco a DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas n.n algo mas jeje siento que este capi lo hice un poco larga no creen jeje me pase hasta me duele mis manos de tanto escribir bueno amigas me despido cuídense hasta el siguiente capi n.n

**Sayonara **

**3liiza luniita **


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Había llegado a casa caminaba hacia mi habitación sí que estaba un poco cansada solo lo que quería era darme una ducha y acostarme en mi cama estaba a punto de llegar a mi habitación cuando mi hermano me interrumpió

Itachi: hermanita ya llegaste

Mitzuki: hola hermano

Itachi: y ¿Cómo te fue?

Mitzuki: bien fue como tú dijiste interesante

Itachi: jejeje te lo dije y por cierto que llevas en esa bolsa

Mitzuki: ah es un pequeño collar que me compre en el museo

Itachi: enserio haberlo

Saque el collar de la bolsa obvio tenía que sacar uno ya si también ve el otro va estar preguntándome que para quien seria le mostré el collar y lo observo

Itachi: que bonito pero vaya si es un portarretrato a caso piensas poner una foto hermanita

Mitzuki: si entonces para que lo compre hermano

Itachi: y cual foto piensas poner

Mitzuki: mmm todavía no lo he pensado

Itachi: que bien hermana ten esto es tuyo

Mitzuki: gracias hermano

Itachi: por nada

Mitzuki: bueno hermano me voy a mi habitación ya que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje

Itachi: claro descansa

Mitzuki: gracias

Entre directo a mi habitación y lo primero que iba a hacer era tomar esa ducha ya que si lo necesitaba así que camine hacia el baño y me metí a bañar, había terminado Salí del baño con toda toallas puestas uno cubriendo mi cuerpo y otro mi cabello fui hacia mi closet y saque una blusa blanca manga larga y una pequeña falda color rosa también me puse unas mayas cortas color blancos que llegaban arriba de las rodillas, me quite la toalla de la cabeza y comencé a cepillarme el cabello termine y me arroje hacia mi cama poca abajo estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando mi mirada se fijo en la cámara que había tomado fotos, me levante y lo tome con mis manos conecte la cámara hacia la computadora y estaba observando cada foto que tome en diferentes salas que pasábamos cuando se detuvo en la foto en la cual nos tomamos yami y yo me lo quede observando unos segundos y luego voltee para a donde estaban los dos cajitas negras en donde estaban guardadas los portarretratos me quede pensando unos segundos y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas

Mitzuki:(pensando lo hago o no lo hago hazlo mitzuki entonces para que los compraste tonta) me decía a mi misma

Me levante de mi silla y agarre los portarretratos mire la foto y sonreí trabajaba en la foto hasta haber terminado uno me lo puse y el otro lo guarde para entregárselo a yami estaba contenta tenía el portarretrato puesto lo abrí y vi la foto continúe con las fotografías del museo y de nuevo otra foto me hizo recordar que tenía que investigar ya que al darle click a la siguiente foto apareció la piedra en donde esta esas personas misteriosas, observaba la fotografía miraba los escritos egipcios para traducirlos ya que tenía un diccionario Egipto a español

Mitzuki: mmm veamos quienes son ustedes dos O.o ahhh (confundida) que extraña figura no entiendo

Buscaba cada párrafo y letra para traducir las palabras que había

Mitzuki: es muy difícil ya que no hay muchas palabras en esta piedra al menos deben decir sus nombres o algo

Buscaba y buscaba hasta poder encontrar algo pasaron algunos minutos y termine de traducir un poco

Mitzuki: ahora entiendo uno es un faraón y otro un sacerdote pero quien es quien kyaa! Mmm (observando la foto) no dicen sus nombres porque T.T bueno a mi seme hace que el faraón es el parecido a yami y el sacerdote el egoísta bueno eso creo no se creo que debo investigar mas muy bien entonces manos a la obra

Agarre diferentes libros para buscar también entre a google para investigar algo (poniendo como los faraones o el antiguo Egipto) pero no hubo resultados me parecían diferentes faraones y ninguno se parecía a yami intente al revés también pensé que el egoísta era faraón y el parecido a yami el sacerdote y apareció NADA.

Estaba molesta ya no tenía evidencia no tenía nada para mostrarle algo a yami estaba a punto de rendirme cuando recordé el libro de mi hermano que tenía cuando le hable del permiso de museo

Mitzuki: ahora que recuerdo mi hermano tiene un libro (chasqueando los dedos) pero no se adonde esta tengo que encontrarlo

Camine hacia mi puerta lo abrí con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido fui directo a la biblioteca de la casa entre y vi un montón de libros al entrar me quede sorprendida ya que no sabía cuál era el libro

Mitzuki: haber a donde esta (buscando) espera un momento pero como es el libro kyaa! Tonta como quieres buscar libro si no sabes cómo era vamos mitzuki recuerda como era mmmm (recordando) mmm era un libro mediano color azul el título del libro es de color dorado si ya me acorde bien a buscarlo

Buscaba el libro en cada rincón hasta que lo encontré estaba arriba no sabía cómo alcanzar el libro y me fije en unas escaleras que estaban ahí, me subí en las escaleras de madera y tome el libro al tener el libro en mis manos me dirigí hacia mi habitación

Mitzuki: veamos que es lo que tiene este libro (ojeándolo)

Al abrir el libro me quede sorprendida ya que el lenguaje estaba en español

Mitzuki: hermano (poniendo una mueca de enojo) me mentiste esto no está en lengua egipcia

Al estar enojada con mi propio hermano por haberme mentido me quede pensando un rato

Mitzuki:(pensando me pregunto ¿Por qué mi hermano me mintio? A caso no quería que viera este libro pero porque)

Daba cada página para buscar un poco de información hasta dar la siguiente página me quede sorprendida ya que estaba la misma imagen que la fotografía leí el contenido de información que tenia y me que sorprendida a un mas ya que la información decía que el nombre del faraón era Atem y que tomo el trono de su padre muy joven ya que su padre Aknamkanon murió por una enfermedad contagiosa (n/a: eso yo lo invente jejeje) el príncipe Atem tomo el trono a la edad de los 15 años

Mitzuki: kyaa! A los 15 años tomo el trono era muy joven (observando la lectura) aquí también dice que murió a los 18 años ¿Por qué murió tan joven? Pero no dice como murió que extraño

Comenzaba a leer no había mucha información del faraón Atem y también estaba la información del sacerdote

Mitzuki: el sacerdote seth así es como se llama ahh! No puedo creerlo si que se parecen mucho como odio a seto kaiba hmp ò.ó

Continuaba con la lectura tenía que saber todo de esa piedra

Mitzuki: ¡que! Esto es una broma el sacerdote seth y el faraón son primos no lo creo ya me imagino como seria que yami y kaiba sean primos severa raro

Estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que acabo de leer cuando escuche a mi hermano diciendo mi nombre y comenzó a abrir la puerta yo lo que hice fue cerrar rápido el libro y esconderlo

Itachi: mitzuki hermana

Mitzuki: si hermano

Itachi: no has visto el libro que estaba leyendo

Mitzuki: no hermano no lo tenías tú (mintiendo)

Itachi: si lo tenía y recuerdo a verlo puesto en la biblioteca de la casa y ya no lo encuentro por ningún lado

Mitzuki: que extraño hermano yo no he agarrado tu libro enserio no está en la biblioteca (mintiendo)

Itachi: no hermana ya busque y no esta

Mitzuki: sigue buscando hermano debe estar ahí

Itachi: si debe aparecer bueno lamento interrumpirte hermanita

Mitzuki: no te preocupes hermano

Itachi: y por cierto que haces

Mitzuki: un ensayo tengo que escribir un poco de información del museo

Itachi: de acuerdo no quiero interrumpirte más te dejo

Mitzuki: claro hermano

Mi hermano se retiro de la habitación me sentía mal por haberle mentido me sentía culpable pero el también hizo lo mismo conmigo me levante de mi silla y guarde el libro para que el día de mañana se lo mostrara a yami y comencé a hacer el ensayo del museo había terminado ya eran las 8:00 pm guarde mis cosas y me arroje en mi cama para comenzar dormir y esperar que fuera mañana

…**.Continuara…**

_Hola a todos mis lectores el día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno agradezco a mis amigas DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas ^-^ y lamento la demora todo fue por un pequeño problemas familiar jejeje n.n' bueno yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho _

**Sayoonara!**

**3liiza luniita **


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Había amanecido era un hermoso día en la ciudad domino unos rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana haciendo que despertara me levante de mi cama estirándome un poco y me metí a bañar baje a desayunar mi hermano ya se había ido a su trabajo, jessi hacia algunos deberes en la casa mientras yo limpiaba mi habitación ya que era un desastre (n/a: ja a quien no le da flojera recoger su habitación a mi si O.O si viera como esta mi habitación parece que un tornado paso por ahí ya que encontraras zapatos por allá ropa tirada por todas partes etc,etc -.- es que da flojera recoger jeje n-n' ) había terminado de recoger mi habitación ya eran las 2:00 pm era un poco tarde y decidí ir a visitar a su casa de Yami agarre el libro y me dirigí hacia la puerta estaba a punto de girar la perilla pero me acorde de que no sabía la dirección de su casa

-"ahora que recuerdo no se adonde vive Yami y Yugi se me olvido decirle que a donde Vivian ya se creo que tendré que llamarlos".-pensé mientras corrí para agarrar el teléfono

Rápidamente agarre el teléfono de casa y marque el numero el teléfono comenzó a sonar hasta que una persona contesto

-buenas tardes residencia moto en que puedo ayudarle.-contesto Yugi

- hola Yugi jajaja sonaste como operadora

-Mitzuki hola bueno así nos comunicamos cuando alguien habla por teléfono jeje y por cierto que trae tu llamada quieres que te pase a mi hermano

-no Yugi por ahora no quiero hablar con tu hermano y por cierto me podrías hacer un pequeño favor

-¿que? no quieres hablar con mi hermano y claro cual favor de que trata

-bueno me da pena decirte esto pero tendré que decírtelo (suspirando) me podrías decir a dónde vives

-quieres mi dirección de mi casa.-respondió Yugi algo confundido

-si Yugi por favor

-y porque quieres mi dirección de mi casa

-ahh tengo que enseñarle algo importante a tu hermano Yugi

-algo importante ¿Cómo que?

-algo de información del museo

-ok te lo diré

-gracias Yugi

Yugi me decía la dirección en donde vivía yo lo anotaba en una pequeña nota para que no se me olvidara o me perdiera ya que no conocía muy bien la cuidad

-muchas gracias Yugi.- le conteste

-por nada Mitzuki

-bueno te dejo ya que me tengo que ir te veo allá Yugi y algo mas no le digas nada a tu hermano que llame por fis

-claro no diré nada (n/a: si como no es todo un chismoso ¬¬)

-de nuevo gracias entonces adiós

-si hasta luego

Había colgado y rápidamente camine hacia la puerta, caminaba rumbo al hogar de los hermanos buscaba la dirección caminaba tranquilamente cuando había llegado me quede observando la casa me estaba dando cuenta que era una tienda camine hacia la puerta y toque varias veces hasta que me atendió una señora era la madre de ambos hermanos

-si en que puedo ayudarte jovencita.- dijo señora moto

-hola buenas tardes señora aquí vive su hijo Yami

-mi hijo Yami de parte de quien jovencita

-soy una amiga de su hijo señora y vine hoy a su casa para mostrarle un trabajo de la escuela

-entiendo señorita entra no te quedes ahí parada

-gracias con permiso.- le conteste para luego entrar a la casa

-siéntate en el sofá

-gracias

Me senté en el sofá de la casa me quedaba observando mi alrededor de la casa no era tan pequeña ni tan grande hasta que la señora me hablo

-ponte cómoda llamare a mi hijo

-si gracias señora.- le conteste con una sonrisa

La señora moto salió de la sala dejándome sola observando mi alrededor, mientras Zora llamaba a su hijo para que viniera, Yami escucho a su madre y bajo de las escaleras

-me llamaste madre

-hijo quiero decirte que tienes una visita (mostrándole una sonrisa)

-una visita (confundido)

-si está en la sala es una chica y vino mostrarte algo de la escuela es un trabajo verdad hijo

-"acaso es Mitzuki que vino hasta mi casa".-pensó.- si madre se me había olvidado decirte que vendría una compañera

- pues ve que te está esperando

-si enseguida voy

-"me pregunto quién será esa muchacha espero que sea la que le gusta a mi hijo" pensó.- la señora moto

Yami camino hacia a donde yo estaba mientras yo observaba el lugar me quede observando una fotografía en donde estaba Yami y Yugi de pequeños se veían lindos estaban disfrazados ya que se veía que era el día de halloween Yami estaba disfrazado de vampiro y Yugi de una calabaza (n/a: jajaja de calabaza) pude notar el rostro de Yugi que no le gustaba su disfraz estaba un poco enojado pero para mí se veía muy lindo n.n observaba la foto cuando escuche una voz que me asusto haciendo que casi tirara la fotografía que tenía en mis manos

-Mitzuki

-Yami me asustaste.-le conteste

-¿pero que haces aquí?

- que no te acuerdas te dije que te iba a traer información de la piedra del museo

-cierto encontraste información.-me dijo

-si mira tengo este libro en donde encontré la historia de los personajes de la piedra

-enserio ya que yo también me puse a investigar un poco pero no encontré nada por internet

-si no hay nada de información en el internet y menos en algunos libros que tenia

-y por cierto ¿Cómo supiste por donde vivía? Ya que no recuerdo a verte dicho

-yo tampoco no sabía a dónde vivías y entonces llame a tu casa y me contesto tu hermano y le dije si me podría decir la dirección en donde Vivian y aquí estoy para mostrarte la información

-vaya ahora entiendo

Mientras estos hablaban la señora Zora observaba por una esquina la escena en donde estaban platicando (n/a: ya sé de dónde saco lo chismoso este Yugi lo saco de su madre jejeje) observaba lo que hacía hasta que fue sorprendida por su hijo Yugi

-madre ¿que haces?

-hijo nada yo solo…

Yugi observo la sala y miro a su hermano con Mitzuki platicando

-vaya ya llego Mitzuki.- dijo Yugi haciendo que su madre se confundiera

-Mitzuki (un poco confundida)

-si madre Mitzuki es nuestra amiga y es la misma chica en la que mi hermano piensa todo el día

-no me digas que esa chica es la que mi hijo está enamorado

-si la misma.-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa

-vaya es una chica muy linda

-si Mitzuki es linda, amable, cariñosa y tiene buenos modales

-vaya mi hijo tiene buenos gustos para escoger a una chica.-comento Zora

-buenos gustos.-dijo Yugi algo confundido

-si esa chica es linda y amable se le ve en su rostro quiero conocerla

-habla con ella ya que hoy está en nuestra casa y tienes la oportunidad de conocerla madre

-tienes toda la razón hijo ya se hare algunos bocadillos ya que tenemos una visita

-claro.- respondió Yugi

Su madre fue directo a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos mientras que Yami platicaba con Mitzuki del asunto del museo ya que tenía información acerca de la piedra que encontraron

-mira Yami en este libro que tengo aquí tiene la información de las personas que estaban en la piedra mira te los mostrare

-enserio tiene toda la información

-no mucho ya que tiene poca información pero tuve suerte en encontrarlo ya que este libro le pertenece a mi hermano

-le pertenece a tu hermano.-dijo Yami

-sí y mi hermano no sabe que lo tome si supo que lo agarre sin permiso creo que me castigara u.u

-Mitzuki no tenias que hacer eso le hubieras dicho que te lo prestara

-si tienes razón lo siento

-(suspirando) bueno al menos me has ayudado para saber que es lo que sucede gracias Mitzuki (mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa)

-(mostrando un leve sonrojo) por nada Yami además lo hice solo para ti "cada vez que me muestra una sonrisa yo… kyaa! Soy capaz desmayarme".- pensé.- bueno te lo mostrare la información que encontré

Le mostré la información y le explicaba lo que sabia y que había en el libro pude ver su expresión de su rostro estaba sorprendido ya sabía quién era quien

-entonces el que se aparece a mi es el faraón de Egipto y el otro el sacerdote

-si.-le conteste

Vi su rostro estaba muy pensativo por lo que acaba de leer y decidí hablarle

-Yami

-(saliendo de sus pensamientos) que sucede Mitzuki

-no nada yo solo…

Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero su madre entro a la sala con una pequeña bandeja en donde llevaba algunos bocadillos yo me levante del sillón para ayudarla

-permíteme señora

-gracias señorita

-por nada

-bueno aquí les traigo unos bocadillos para que coman algo

-gracias señora pero no tenia que molestarse por traer algo

-como que no eres nuestra invitada y también eres bienvenida a esta casa

-enserio gracias señora moto

-por favor dime Zora y por cierto señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-mi nombre es Mitzuki Uchiha

-Mitzuki es un hermoso nombre

-gracias

-bueno no quiero interrumpir mas los dejo en su cita (retirándose)

-¡madre!-grito Yami haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

-cita (confundida)

-lamento lo que paso Mitzuki.-comento Yami algo apenado

-(mostrando una sonrisa) no te preocupes tu madre es una persona amable

-amable hmp si supieras como se enoja (¬.¬).-dijo Yami en un susurro haciendo que Mitzuki no escuchara

-dijiste algo

-no nada y por cierto que querías decirme

-ah cierto ahh Yami yo… quería darte esto (mostrando una pequeña caja color negro)

-es para mí

-(asintiendo) si (mostrando un pequeño sonrojo)

-y ¿que es?-dijo Yami

-es un pequeño regalo ábrelo te gustara

Yami abrió la cajita y se quedo sorprendido ya que vio el contenido que tenia adentro y solo mostro una sonrisa

-gracias Mitzuki es hermoso

-igual que tu digo E…este te gusta es un lindo collar y también es un portarretrato ábrelo te gustara la foto que le puse

Vi que Yami abrió el collar y vi que me mostro una sonrisa ya que era la foto en donde nos tomamos en el museo

-pero si es la foto en donde nos tomamos en el museo.-dijo Yami

-si es la misma.-le conteste

-gracias Mitzuki

-por nada y mira yo también lo tengo (sacando el collar de la blusa)

-tú también lo tienes

-si quieres que te ayude a ponértela

-si por favor

Le puse el collar a Yami se lo acomodaba bien por el cuello cuando mi mirada se fijo en la suya nos mirábamos en los ojos hasta sentir su respiración junta la mía nuestros labios estaban rosándose estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos la voz de la madre de Yami entrando por la puerta nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos había llegado con Yugi a traer algunas deberes para hacer la cena

-hola los interrumpí.-respondio Zora con una sonrisa

-hola jajaja no claro que no (un poco nerviosa)

-Mitzuki solo me explicaba un poco lo del trabajo madre.-contesto Yami

-hola Mitzuki, hermano.-dijo Yugi

-hola Yugi.-le conteste

-y por cierto como le fue hoy en su cita ¬w¬

-Yugi lo dijo entre dientes y mirando a Mitzuki que estaba roja "se sonrojo" pensó.- Yami

-Yugi hijo ayúdame con las bolsas por favor.-dijo Zora

-claro madre nos vemos enamorados

-ese Yugi ya verá al rato

-Yami no molestes a tu hermano y por cierto Mitzuki te quedaras a cenar

-a cenar (mirando la hora) ya es tarde lo siento señora Zora pero creo que no podre quedarme a cenar

- ¡que! Mitzuki por favor quédate.-dijo Yami

-por favor señorita no se vaya

- me encantaría enserio pero no puedo ya que Salí de mi casa sin permiso y si mi hermano no me ve en casa me castigara lo siento

-saliste de tu casa sin permiso.-dijo Zora

-si.-le respondí con un tono triste

-y aquí oras llega tu hermano Mitzuki.-contesto Yami

-como las 7:00

-son las 5:00 porque no te quedas a cenar por favor Mitzuki

-yo… este…

Me quede pensando un rato cuando decidí contestarles

-de acuerdo me quedare

-enserio.-dijo Yami algo emocionado

-si.-le conteste

-que bien iré a preparar la cena

-señora yo quiero ayudarle por favor

-no señorita quedase con mi hijo a platicar un rato

-no se señora Zora quiero ayudarle por favor

-bueno parece que voy a tener un poco de ayuda en la cocina claro que puede ayudarme

-enserio gracias.-le conteste un poco emocionada

-le ayudaras a mi madre.- comento Yami

-claro que si entonces me voy a la cocina te veo al rato

-claro

Camine hacia la cocina para ayudarle un poco a la señora moto pero antes le ayude a sacar las cosas de las bolsas de mandado que llevaba al terminar de sacar todo comencé a ayudarle en picar las verduras, mientras la señora moto asaba la carne cortaba tranquilamente las verduras y tener cuidado en no cortarme un dedo, había terminado y le pregunte a la señora que en quemas le podría ayudar

-señora Zora eh terminado de picar las verduras hay otra cosa en que le puedo ayudar.-le dije

-gracias Mitzuki mmm me puedes ayudar con en el arroz por favor

-si claro

Tome el arroz para comenzar a lavarlo y ponerlo en una olla para freírlo (n/a: quien ha hecho el arroz yo si (n.n)/ la primera vez que hice el arroz se me quemo O.O y mi mama me regaño sayumi: ¬.¬ pues eres una tonta, yo: que dijiste Ò.Ó sayumi: nada jejeje^-^' yo: ok ¬.¬ con el fic) comenzaba a freírlo hasta poner un poco de agua paraqué comenzara a cocinarse. La señora moto y yo platicábamos un poco mientras la cena se calentaba hablábamos de ¿Cómo me iba en la preparatoria? O asuntos como ¿Cuáles son mis gustos? O de mi familia tuve que contarle, sobre la muerte de mis padres y hermano ella solo se limito a pedirme disculpas ya que no quería que recordara a mi familia ella me ha dicho que también ha sentido lo mismo me conto que también perdió su esposo llamado Alexander moto yo al escuchar su historia le pedí disculpas ya que la señora moto derramaba algunas lagrimas y me daba tristeza verla así sabia como se sentía al perder a unos seres queridos de la familia.

Había pasado algunos minutos seguíamos platicando hasta que la señora moto saco el tema de que si me gustaba su hijo Yami al oír lo que me dijo me puse roja y tartamudeaba, no sabía que decirle estaba nerviosa la señora moto solo comenzó a reírse ya que mi rostro lo decía todo

-entonces Mitzuki es enserio te gusta mi hijo

-Y...Yo ah...Ah. (Tartamudeando) un poco.-le conteste algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis dedos

-enserio un poco

-si.-le dije

-porque no hablas con mi hijo para que los se declaren y ya sabes sean novios

-no señora moto no haga eso yo…

-o mejor hablare con mi hijo y que él te lo diga

-este… yo creo que la cena ya esta lista no cree señora

-ah creo que tienes razón hay que poner la mesa

-déjame ayudarle.-le conteste

-gracias

Estábamos poniendo la mesa cuando la señora moto les grito a sus hijos que la cena ya estaba lista, ambos hermanos bajaron y fueron hacia el comedor pero antes de sentarse a la mesa Zora les dijo a unos de sus hijos que fuera con su abuelo y le avisara que la cena esta lista y Yugi fue hacia a donde estaba su abuelo, yo me quede pensando cuando oí que ambos hermanos a un tenía un abuelo no lo habían mencionado cuando llegue pude ver a Yugi acompañado con un anciano que entraba por la puerta del comedor

-vaya parece que el día de hoy tenemos una visita

-si padre quiero que conozcas a una amiga de mis hijos la señorita Mitzuki Uchiha

-es un placer conocerlo señor.-le conteste

-mucho gusto señorita y por cierto tu rostro seme hace muy familiar

-(confundida) de que habla señor

-bueno antes había una hermosa mujer era muy famosa por su belleza era modelo y su nombre era mmm déjame acordarme

-es Mikoto verdad.-le dije

-si ella pero como lo sabe

-porque Mikoto es mi madre.-le conteste

-con razón tu cutis es igualito a ella

-tu madre era modelo Mitzuki.-comento Yami

-sí y siempre estuve orgullosa de ella pero tuvo que retirarse ya que quedo embarazada por mi hermano Itachi

-eres muy idéntica a tu madre señorita Mitzuki.-comento el señor Solomon

-Gracias.-mostrándole una sonrisa

-bueno vamos a comer ya que se enfría la cena.-respondió Zora

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, habíamos terminado le ayudaba a la señora moto a recoger la mesa y a lavar los trastes al terminar nos pusimos a platicar en la sala principal cuando la señora Zora saco un álbum de fotografías y comenzó a enseñármelas, la primera fotografía que vi era donde la señora moto estaba recostada en una de las camas del las habitaciones del hospital cargando a ambos bebes junto con su esposo mirando hacia la cámara todos mostraban una sonrisa al mirar la fotografía solo me limite a sonreír al ver a ambos hermanos de bebes se veían tan lindos. Observaba las demás fotografías mientras la señora moto me contaba algunos recuerdos de cada uno de ellos, hasta que me mostro la ultima fotografía pude observar que Yami y Yugi ya estaban grandes creo que ambos tenían los 15 años su madre les tomo una fotografía antes de irse a la preparatoria porque ambos hermanos tenían su uniforme azul pero pude observar que Yugi siempre sonreía y Yami se mostraba serio, esa fotografía era la más diferente de todas porque cuando observe cada una de las fotos Yami y Yugi sonreían

-"Yami porque te vez tan serio".-pensé mientras observaba la fotografía

Seguíamos con nuestra platica hasta que me di cuenta en la hora ya iban a dar las 7:00 y esa hora mi hermano llega a casa al mirar la hora me puse a gritar

-¡AHH! Ya es tarde.- comencé a gritar haciendo que la señora Moto se confundiera un poco

-señorita Mitzuki sucede algo.- dijo Zora algo confundida

-lo siento señora Moto tengo que irme ya es tarde

-santo dios cierto se me había olvidado que tienes que irte

-si señora moto fue un placer conocerla debo irme.- le dije para luego agarrar mis cosas

-espere señorita Mitzuki que mi hijo te acompañe hasta tu casa

-gracias señora pero no tiene que hacer eso.-le conteste mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Yami

-Mitzuki ya te vas

-si Yami me tengo que ir mi hermano no tarda en llegar

-espera te acompañare.- dijo Yami para luego agarrar su chaqueta.- vámonos

-de acuerdo.- le conteste con una sonrisa para luego Salir

Antes de Salir me despedí de la señora moto, el señor Solomon y Yugi les dije que algún día los visitare otra vez y que fue un placer conocerlos, así Yami y yo salimos de la casa para que yo regresara a mi hogar antes que mi hermano caminaba a paso rápido mientras Yami solo me seguía

-Mitzuki tranquilízate no es tan tarde apenas son 6:50 así que hay que caminar despacio

-Yami para mi es tarde necesito llegar antes que mi hermano.- le conteste algo apresurada

-de acuerdo vamos "mujeres siempre tienen algo de prisa".- pensó Yami con algo de molestia

Ambos caminamos por las calles de la ciudad domino hasta llegar a mi casa pude notar que mi hermano no había llegado di un suspiro para luego despedirme de Yami

-gracias Yami.-le conteste con una sonrisa

-por nada además no quería que mi hermosa joya fuera robada.- lo dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído

Al oír a Yami lo que dijo me puse roja e hice que yo me alejara un poco ya que los nervios aparecían

-me gustas cuando muestras tus sonrojos Mitzuki.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa traviesa

-D…debo irme te veo mañana Yami.- le conteste algo nerviosa

-claro hasta mañana

Me despedí de Yami dándole un beso en la mejilla y entre a casa mientras Yami se retiraba. Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación pero fui interrumpida con la voz de Jessi

-señorita Mitzuki a donde estaba la buscaba por todas partes y no estaba en casa

-lo siento Jessi es que tenía que salir y hacer un trabajo de equipo en una casa de un amigo (N/A: si un amigo ¬¬)

-no lo haga de nuevo por favor pensé que la habían secuestrado o algo.-dijo Jessi algo preocupada

-no te preocupes Jessi no lo voy a hacer de nuevo esta vez avisare

-me alegro escuchar eso y por cierto señorita comerá algo

-jejeje perdón pero ya comí.- le conteste algo nerviosa

-ya comió

-si comí en casa de mi amigo

-ah ahora entiendo bueno entonces la dejo su hermano no tardara en venir con permiso.- contesto para luego retirarse

Yo entre a mi habitación y comencé a guardar la información que le mostré a Yami hasta escuchar el auto de mi hermano llegar

-"mi hermano ya llego".-pense mientras observaba por la ventana que había llegado

Mi hermano llego entro a casa y saludo a Jessi pregunto por mi y le dijo que estaba en mi habitación y camino hacia a donde yo estaba toco la puerta para luego abrirla y encontrándome guardando mis cosas para el día de mañana

-hola hermanita arreglando tus cosas para el día de mañana.-me contesto con una sonrisa

-si hermano

-que bien y ya comiste

-si hermano.-le conteste con una sonrisa

-me alegro entonces te dejo hermanita te veo al rato

-claro hermano

Así paso el día hasta que llego la noche yo ya me iba a mi cama para descansar y esperar que sea mañana

…**.Continuara…**

**_Hola a todos mis lectores el día de hoy les traigo el doceavo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer mis ocurrencias y locuras como DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas n-n y lamento la demora como siempre jejeje n.n' bueno yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente y __penúltimo_ _capi de esta historia o ya casi por el final -.- __sin más que decir me despido_ _nos veremos en el siguiente_ _capítulo_. _Hasta la próxima cuídense mucho _**

**Sayoonara!**

**3liiza luniita **


End file.
